A little boy, a car & a drunk driver
by 6Darkest6Angel6
Summary: Third story in the little Deanie verse. Set after A tiny Winchester, a man in red & a snowman. While the brothers drive to the store, a drunk driver crashes into the Impala, and Dean gets badly injured. Hurt/limp/de-aged!Dean.
1. Crash

**A LITTLE BOY, A CAR & A DRUNK DRIVER**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but I wouldn't mind keeping Dean.**

**This story is for JensensLove, who gave me the idea about little Dean getting injured in a car accident.  
Set after** **A tiny Winchester, a man in red & a snowman. While the brothers drive to the store, a drunk driver crashes into the Impala, and Dean gets injured. Hurt/limp!Dean.  
**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Sam walked into the living room to see Dean sitting in the middle of the floor, playing with Mr Fuzzy wuzzy. His heart warmed when Dean started giggling**. **

"Hey Deanie, what are you doing?" he asked, sitting beside his little brother.

"Hiya Sammy, I pway wif Mr Fuzzy wuzzy. He funny, Sammy," answered the small boy with a big grin.

Sam's smile widened. "Is he?"

"Yeah, wook." Dean held his fluffy teddy bear up, and tickled Sam's nose with it.

Sam laughed, and wrapped his arm around the little shoulders, watching Dean tickling his own nose again. He shook his head fondly when Dean burst into giggles.

Sam leaned down slightly, and kissed the soft blond hair. "You need a haircut, Gizmo," he said, running his fingers through the floppy fringe.

"Noooooo."

"Okay then," said Sam, pulling Dean closer to whisper in his ear, "I like it too. It's a bit like my hair."

"My hair um... yewwow, Sammy," Dean told his big brother. "It yewwow?"

"Yeah, it's yellow. You're getting better at your colours, aren't you? What colour are your eyes?"

"Erm..." said the little boy, putting his finger to his chin as he thought. "Um... Boo... Um... Gween?"

"Are you asking blue or green? If it's green, you're a very clever boy. You have the biggest and brightest green eyes I've ever seen."

"Yay," said Dean, clapping in delight.

Sam smiled again. It seemed he was always smiling recently, the little boy never failed to make him happy. "Are you coming to Walmart with me? We need to get you a new car seat, don't we?"

"Kay. Dat back fingy bwoked, in't it, Sammy?"

"Yeah. We'll have to buckle you in with the seatbelt while we drive there, then on the way home you can sit in your brand new car seat."

"Ooooh," Dean squealed in delight. For some reason he really loved having his very own special seat in the car. "Now, Sammy?"

"It depends if Mr Fuzzy wuzzy's finished his important job of tickling your nose, and making you laugh."

Dean nodded, and lifted his teddy to face him. "Is you, Mr Fuzzy wuzzy?" He waited a minute, then turned to Sam. "He do, Sammy."

"Good. Now, come on. Let's get you dressed to go out," said Sam, before going to get their hats and coats from the hallway.

Several minutes later, both brothers were prepared, and ready to go out into the cold January weather.

Sam opened the door and shivered at how cold it was. "Oooh," he said, as he lifted Dean into his arms, and ran outside to the Impala, so the little boy didn't get too cold.

Dean stayed silent as Sam opened the back door on the driver's side, and lowered him onto the backseat.

"Let's get you buckled in," said Sam, leaning over to click the seatbelt in. "We don't want you to slide down the seat, and get hurt, do we?"

"No Sammy," Dean answered, shaking his head with huge eyes.

Sam smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'm a good driver. I'll never let you get hurt."

If Sam knew what was about to happen, he would have left Dean with Bobby and gone to get a kids car seat on his own.

* * *

Five minutes later, the brothers were on their way to the store.

There was no need for music, Dean was keeping Sam entertained as he told him everything that he saw.

"Um... Dat awpwane, Sammy," said Dean, pointing up at the sky. He was too small to see out of the window properly without his car seat, so the only thing he could see was the sky when he looked up. "Awium."

Sam frowned, looking confused. "What do you mean an alien?"

"Dere," said Dean, pointing one of his small fingers at a street light.

Sam took his eyes off the road for a second to see what his brother was pointing at. "Dean, that's a street light, not an alien."

"No, not AWIUM... what dey wides."

"Do you mean a spaceship?"

"Yeah, paysip," agreed Dean with a nod. "Coud... Ooooh, Birdy. Dey fwy, Sammy."

"Do they? Wow. How do they fly?" asked Sam, stopping at the traffic lights to wait for the people to cross. As he waited, he turned back to look at his little brother behind him.

"Erm... Do dis," said Dean, flapping his arms about, making Sam laugh.

Dean started giggling and clapping. "I funny," he said happily.

Sam smiled at Dean one more time, before turning back to the front. Just as he was about to set off again, a red car suddenly came out of nowhere, and hit the back passenger side of the Impala. Sam's head hit the window, and he lost consciousness.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Sam woke up with a groan to the sound of someone screaming. He winced when a sudden pain shot through his neck, and slowly opened his eyes. "D'n?"

"SAMMY! SAMMY! OUCHIE! SAMMY! OUCHIE!" yelled Dean, before screaming in pain. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! OUCHIE!"

His eyes shot open fully when he heard Dean's pain-filled screams. "Dean? Oh my god." He carefully turned in his seat, and what he saw almost made his heart stop.

"Sa..." Dean moaned, his green eyes fluttering closed. His little head lolled limply forward, chin resting on his little chest, his left arm was trapped against the door and his body. Blood was dripping down his little freckled face from the gash on the left side of his forehead where it had connected with the door.

The little boy sat motionless, the front of his coat covered in the blood, which slowly dripped from his head.

"DEAN!"

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	2. Hospital

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Dean's taken to hospital.  
**

"Oh god," said Sam, climbing over the seat to get to the back. "Dean? Can you hear me? WHOA!" His foot caught on the front seat, and he fell in a heap on the floor. "Ow." He shook his head, and climbed on the backseat, kneeling beside his lifeless brother.

"Nonononono," he whispered over and over as he got a good look at Dean. The tiny Winchester was slouched against the door, his little head resting limply against his small chest, blood still flowing from the wound.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as he put his shaking hand under Dean's chin, raising his head slightly. "Dean?" he asked in a trembling voice, checking his little brother's pulse, holding his breath as he waited for the familiar beat. After several agonising seconds, he finally felt the beat against his fingertips. "Oh thank god."

"It's alright, I'm going to get help, okay? Just hang in there." Sam kept his hand under Dean's chin, his other hand checking in his pockets for his phone. "Come on, dammit."

Someone suddenly knocked on the window, making Sam jump and turn to the window where he saw a middle-aged man standing there.

"Is everyone okay?"

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" yelled Sam, before turning his attention back to his unconscious little brother, stroking the pale cheek gently. "D-Deanie? Please wake up. Come on, Dean. Don't you die on me, you hear me?" Tears spilled over his eyes, and down his cheeks, but he didn't notice.

"Open those big green eyes for me, okay? Give me one of your cute little smiles, so I know you're alright... Please?" Sam's eyes searched Dean's pale bloody face for a response, but when he didn't receive one, he started sobbing. The heartbroken cries filled the interior of the Impala as he pleaded for his brother to wake up.

"P-Please Baby boy," whispered the older Winchester, taking out his handkerchief to wipe the blood from Dean's face, but the deep gash kept bleeding profusely. "Oh god, please don't take him away from me."

Sam wanted nothing more than to hold Dean in his arms, but he didn't know what injures he had, so he settled on stroking the little face. "I'm right here, Deanie. Sammy's here. I'm going to take care of you." He quickly ripped his coat off, and wrapped his brother in the warmth, so he didn't get cold.

"There, is that better?" he asked, taking the little hand in his free one as he continued stroking Dean's face. "You'll be alright, you hear me?" He leaned closer, and kissed the little boys cheek. "Please be alright," whispered Sam, choking back a sob as he rested his forehead against Dean's.

"I love you... more than anything." Sam took a deep breath, trying to control his emotions. "You have to be okay, it's your birthday in less than a week... you can't miss that, can you?" he asked, wiping his eyes. "Me and uncle Bobby are going to get you something that you'll love... something we couldn't get you for Christmas."

Sam shook his head. "I'm so sorry. I should've left you at home, so you could watch your Elmo DVDs with uncle Bobby. God knows why you love him so much," he whispered, eyes swimming with tears.

"Just wake up, okay? Please wake up." Sam stared at Dean's face hopefully, waiting for him to wake up, but Dean remained motionless. "Thank god," he sighed in relief when he heard sirens approaching. "Helps here, Deanie. You're going to be okay."

The back door opened, and a paramedic knelt beside them, getting his equipment out of his bag. "Hello. My name's Neil. Who do we have here?"

"He's my little brother Dean. I'm Sam." Sam removed his hand from Dean's face, so Neil could work, and held his little hand in both of his. "Is he going to be alright?"

Neil moved Sam's coat from Dean's lifeless little body, and checked him over. "If I can help it, he will be. He obviously has a head injury... And from the looks of it, he's injured his arm."

Sam leaned over slightly, and saw the arm laying limply on the seat beside Dean's body. "Is it broken?"

"I'm not sure, but it was against the door when I opened it, so I think it took most of the impact." Neil got out some gauze, and gently taped it to Dean's head to stop the flow of blood.

Dean's breathing hitched slightly, making Sam almost panic. "Is he okay?" he asked anxiously, watching the paramedic put an oxygen mask over the bloodied face.

"That should help a little. Let's check him over, then get him to hospital."

Several minutes were spent in silence as Neil continued checking the small boy for any more injuries. "Can you hold his head up for me, so I can get the neck brace on?"

Sam's breath caught in his throat. "Has he hurt his neck?"

"It's just precaution, Sam. They'll be able to assess the injuries more thoroughly at the hospital."

Sam nodded, and gently held Dean's head up, so Neil could slip the brace on.

"There we go, we've secured him the best we can for now. Let's get him into the ambulance." Neil leaned back slightly, and shouted to the other paramedic. "MARK! BRING THE STRETCHER OVER!" He turned back to Sam and told him to undo the seatbelt.

When Sam released the seatbelt, Neil very carefully lifted Dean from the seat and into his arms. "Mark, get over here."

Sam scrambled out of the car behind him to see the two paramedics hovering over his brother as he laid on the stretcher. He frowned when he saw two police cars, and another ambulance. "Why are there two ambulances?"

"The guy who crashed into your car is also receiving medical assistance. It looks like he was drinking before he got into the car," Mark told him, laying a blanket over Dean to keep him warm.

Sam's eyes narrowed dangerously. "He was driving while he was drunk? I'm going to kill him," he growled, charging over to the drunk driver, who was sitting inside the other ambulance. He was awake and talking, and only seemed to have cuts and bruises.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Sam calm down." Neil grabbed Sam's arms before he went over and beat the guy to death, luckily he was a few inches taller than Sam, so he didn't have too much trouble restraining him.

"That bastard nearly killed my brother," said Sam angrily, struggling against the bigger man.

Neil said the only thing he hoped would calm Sam down before he ended up getting arrested for murder. "You need to concentrate on Dean right now. The guy's not worth it, come on. Your brother needs you. We need to get Dean to the hospital. If you want to come with him, you better calm down right now."

Sam looked over at his little brother who was being loaded into the ambulance by Mark, and his expression softened. "Dean."

"Can I let you go now, or are you still going to kill him?"

Sam clenched his jaw, but stopped struggling. "Dean... Dean needs me. Let me go."

The paramedic nodded, and slowly released Sam, who ran to the ambulance his brother was waiting in. "Hey Deanie, I'm here," Sam told him, sitting down, and taking Dean's hand in both of his.

Neil sighed, and climbed into the driver's seat. "Are we ready?"

"Yeah," answered Mark, making sure Dean was stable.

Sam finally found his phone, and called Bobby. "Come on," he whispered, gripping the phone tightly. He shook his head when he realised the older man's phone was turned off. "Dammit."

When the paramedic finished checking him over, Sam leaned closer to his little brother, and squeezed the limp hand gently. "Hey, can you hear me? Please hear me, Deanie. I love you so much. Please wake up," he begged tearfully, but Dean didn't wake up during the ride to the hospital.

* * *

Two hours later, the doctors were still working on Dean. Sam had finally got hold of Bobby half an hour ago, and the older man was on his way to the hospital.

Sam sat in the waiting room, a small plaster on his head. During the wait, a doctor had checked him over. It had been hell trying to treat him since he kept refusing and fighting against them, saying that he had to be there when they finished with Dean. In the end the doctor had threatened to sedate him, which finally made Sam calm down and accept treatment.

The older Winchester had suffered mild whiplash, and a small cut on his head, and didn't have to be admitted to hospital.

Sam sat staring at his hands, ignoring the other people around him. His vision kept blurring with tears, but he kept wiping them away, Dean needed him to be strong right now.

Ten minutes later, he couldn't sit still anymore, so he stood and started walking around the room.

He was on lap sixteen when a doctor finally came in asking for Sam Chester. Sam rushed over to the doctor, nearly knocking the poor guy over in his stampede.

"I'm Sam Wi- er... Chester. Is my brother alright?"

"My name's Dr Gregson, I've been treating Dean. Would you like to come with me?"

"Why? Where are we going?"

"The children's floor. Your brother has been treated, and moved to ICU so we can monitor him better," Dr Gregson told him as they walked.

Sam gasped. "ICU? Is he alright?" he asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

The doctor didn't speak until they got to his office. "Sit down," he said, gesturing toward his desk, before sitting down himself. "I understand Dean was injured in a car accident?"

"Yeah, it was a drunk driver... he crashed into our car. How's my brother?"

"Okay..." The doctor riffled through his notes. "Since Dean collided with the door, the damage is mostly sustained on the left side of his body. He suffered a broken left arm, the bone was broken in two places, which we've set already... and severe bruising on his face, his ribs, and left leg. Basically all down the left side of his body is like one giant bruise. Also, he's having a little trouble breathing properly right now, probably due to the bruised ribs..."

"Oh my god," Sam whispered, all colour draining from his face.

"But the injury which worried us the most is his head injury. He required 8 stitches to close the wound, and he suffered a severe concussion. Tests revealed no swelling or bleeding to the brain, but there is mild bruising, there's no skull fracture or anything, so Dean shouldn't suffer any lasting damage. But he still hasn't regained consciousness yet."

Sam swallowed hard, and wiped his eyes which were overflowing with tears. "You mean he's in a coma?"

"No no, he's not in a coma, I never said anything about a coma... but he did take a very bad knock to the head."

Sam sighed in relief, and closed his eyes. "Sorry, it's just... the last time Dean was in a car accident he was in a coma."

The doctor frowned, but didn't say anything. "I won't lie to you, your brother is in a serious condition, but he's in good hands here. We're going to do everything we can to make sure your brother fully recovers. Luckily, he didn't suffer any internal injuries."

"Lucky? My brother is seriously hurt, and you're saying he's lucky? The bastard who did this is lucky that I haven't killed him yet."

The doctor flinched at the murderous look on Sam's face. "Mr Chester..."

"Can I see my brother?" Sam interrupted. "I really need to see him. Please."

Dr Gregson looked sympathetically at the older Winchester, and stood up. "Okay. I'll take you to see Dean. Come with me."

"Thanks." Sam started biting his nails nervously as they walked down the corridor. He really wanted to run to his brother, but he had no idea where the room was.

"He's in here," said the doctor, coming to a sudden stop. "Right now, Dean's on his own since the other four beds are empty..."

"Yeah, that's great. Can I see him now?"

"Very well, I'll come back to check on your brother in an hour." Dr Gregson put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "See you later, Sam."

Sam nodded, and pushed on the door to see a nurse standing beside Dean's bed.

The nurse by the bed looked up, and smiled. "Hey, I'm just checking the monitors and making a few chart notations. Are you his brother?"

"Yeah, I'm Sam. Thanks for taking care of him."

"It's my job. I'll leave you to see this little cutie on your own. Press the button if you need anything."

"Thanks." As he walked further into the room, his breath caught in his throat, and his knees almost buckled at the sight of his little brother. "Oh my god," he whispered as he shakily made it to Dean's bedside, and sank to his knees.

Lying deathly still in the bed, surrounded by beeping machinery, with wires and tubing connected to his bruised and battered little body, was Dean. The small boy looked even worse than he did in the car, he looked so tiny and fragile. His head was covered in a white bandage, which made it hard to tell where the bandage ended and Dean's pale face began. All down the left side of his face was black and blue with bruising, his left arm was wrapped in a cast which lay on his chest, and his lower face was covered with an oxygen mask to help him breathe better.

Sam's tear-filled eyes traced the numerous wires and IV lines to their various machines and fluid-filled bags. "Hey, Sammy's here," he whispered, leaning forward and staring lovingly into Dean's badly bruised face, before moving down to follow the black and blue bruising, which ran from under the bandage, and trailed off under the cast which started above Dean's elbow. But Sam knew the bruising went on even underneath the cast and gown.

"Oh god baby boy, I'm so sorry," Sam said tearfully, holding Dean's right hand gently in both of his.

The only response he got was the _beep beep beep _of Dean's heart monitor.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	3. Injured

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Bobby arrives at the hospital.  
**

Twenty minutes later, Sam was still on his knees by Dean's bedside, holding his little hand. He didn't even notice Bobby had come into the room until the older man placed his hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

"He's hurt, Bobby," Sam whispered, another tear falling down his cheek.

Bobby nodded, not taking his eyes away from the tiny bruised form on the bed. "How... How is he?"

"He's badly bruised on his left side, concussion... eight stitches," Sam listed the injuries quietly. "He's broke his arm. Oh god, this is my fault."

"How the hell is this yer fault, ya frigging moron?"

"I should've..." Sam shook his head, tears pouring down his face. "I should've left him with you while I went to get the car seat. If I left him to watch his Elmo DVDs with you, he wouldn't have got hurt. He'd be awake," he said the last part quietly, his voice breaking on the last word.

Bobby stood closer to Sam's knelt form, and squeezed his shoulder slightly. "This isn't yer fault."

"Don't. I told him that I wouldn't let him get hurt, and 10 minutes later... That bastard crashed into the car and nearly killed him. If I had left him at home with you, this wouldn't have happened." Sam was silent for a few seconds, staring at his injured little brother. "It breaks my heart to see him so still like this. Usually he never stops moving... he even moves all about the bed when he's asleep."

"He's always hated being still," said Bobby with a tiny smile.

"I always thought the worst day of my life was when I lost Jess, but this..." Sam shook his head again. "This is the worst thing ever. I don't think I can forgive myself for this."

"Ya better stop thinking it's yer fault right now. It's that stupid assholes fault for getting drunk and climbing into a frigging car. Please tell me he's dead."

Sam sniffed, and tried to wipe the tears, but they kept falling. "He was awake and talking when I last saw him. Apparently he only had cuts and bruises."

Bobby clenched his jaw so hard his teeth hurt. "So let me get this straight... He drinks and drives, and walks away with scratches while a tiny innocent little boy is seriously injured? Ya should've killed him."

"Believe me if I had my gun on me, I would've been arrested for murder," Sam admitted quietly. "I was so angry, I would've ripped him apart with my bare hands, but Neil grabbed hold of me and told me Dean needed me. I guess he knew my brother was my only weakness." Sam looked up for a second to see Bobby looking confused. "Neil was the paramedic who helped Dean."

"Oh right. Is he... Is he in the hospital? The guy?" asked Bobby, trying to sound like he was asking about the weather, rather than trying to find out how far he would have to hunt to kill the guy who had hurt his family.

"He should be... I think they brought him in the other ambulance after us to get him checked out. I swear to god, if I ever get hold of him..." Sam didn't finish, he was too angry.

"Yer going to have to get in line."

Sam gave a small smile, and finally looked up at Bobby. "Did you bring any of Dean's things?"

"No. As soon as I heard, I dropped what I was doing, and came straight here."

Sam nodded, and started stroking Dean's pale cheek. "When you do, don't forget Mr Fuzzy Wuzzy, and his favourite pajamas."

"Will he be able to wear his own pajamas here?"

"I don't care. I want him to be comfortable and feel safe, and make this place seem like home, rather that some crappy hospital room. I don't want him to be scared when he wakes up in a strange place... Does that make sense?"

"Of course it does. Ya want him to have all the things that are familiar to him." Bobby was still staring at the unmoving child in the bed. "Did they tell ya when he was going to wake up?"

"It could be awhile. He hit his head pretty hard, there was so much blood." Sam closed his eyes, which was a mistake as images of his little brother motionless and bleeding flashed through his mind. "I thought... I thought he was dead when he closed his eyes. You should've heard him screaming before he passed out, Bobby. I think I'll be having nightmares about that for the rest of my life."

Tears filled Bobby's eyes at the thought of his boy being in so much pain. "He'll be alright, Sam."

Sam nodded, and bit his trembling lip. "I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm Bobby, I'm always right. Ya should know that by now."

Sam surprised himself by laughing slightly. He looked up when there was a knock at the door, and Dean's doctor came into the room.

"I've come to check on him," said Dr Gregson, walking closer to the bed. "Any change?"

"No," whispered Sam, tightening his grip on Dean's limp hand. "I don't think so."

The doctor nodded, and checked Dean's vitals.

As he worked, Sam asked him, "When Bobby goes to get some of Dean's things, can we decorate the room a little? There's nobody else here for the moment, so we wanted to make it familiar to him when he wakes up. To make it seem like it's his room rather than a hospital room. He doesn't like them."

Dr Gregson finished checking Dean over, then turned to the two worried men. "He's still the same, but that isn't a bad thing. We'll keep the oxygen mask on for a little longer." He wrote something down, then answered the question. "I don't see why not. We want our patients to be as comfortable as possible here."

"Thanks a lot. And thanks for looking after him."

"That's my job. I have other little patients to check on, but if there's any change, press the call button. Okay?" Dr Gregson smiled at the two, and left the room.

"He seems nice... for a doctor."

Sam nodded, and continued staring at Dean. "Please wake up soon," he whispered, kissing Dean's cheek. "I can't wait until he wakes up, I'm going to give him the biggest hug ever... or a huggy wuggy as he calls it."

"Yeah, only Dean could come up with that name," said Bobby, smiling fondly.

Taking a deep breath, Sam turned to Bobby. "Okay, when you go back home, get these things for him..."

* * *

Later, Sam and Bobby were busy decorating Dean's part of the room.

Along with the cartoon characters painted on the walls, there were a couple of posters of Batman, Spongebob, and Sesame Street. Instead of the white hospital gown and bed covers, Dean was now wearing his puppy pajamas, and blue blanket, with Mr Fuzzy wuzzy laying in the crook of his uninjured arm. On the drawers next to the bed were some of Dean's toy cars, his new firetruck, and two other teddies. Bobby had even brought his old CD player, and some of Dean's CD's which they had gotten him for Christmas.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Sam asked Bobby, looking at the room, which now looked like Dean's half of their room at Bobby's.

"I think he'll love it."

"Oh, one more thing," said Sam, looking at the time. He walked over to the small TV mounted on the wall in the corner, and turned it on. Flicking through the channels, Sam stopped when he found Sesame street. "There we go. It's halfway through, but it's better than missing it."

Bobby sat on the edge of Dean's bed, running his fingers gently down the bruised side of the little face.

Sam walked back over, and sat in the chair placed on the other side of the bed, taking Dean's hand gently in his. "Hey Gizmo, Elmo's going to be on in a minute," Sam told him, kissing the little fingers as he whispered in Dean's ear.

Bobby smiled when another of Dean's favourites came on. "The Cookie monsters on."

"He loves that guy."

The two of them sat there for the next five minutes, telling the little boy everything that happened, so he didn't miss anything.

The theme for Elmo's world played, making tears form in Sam's eyes. Dean would always start bouncing and clapping whenever his favourite puppet came on the screen. Now, seeing him so still was heartbreaking.

"Are ya alright?" Bobby asked him quietly when he saw Sam trying to wipe his tears.

Sam took a deep breath, and shrugged. "Ask me that when he wakes up."

Bobby smiled sadly, and nodded, before turning back to the show. He wouldn't admit it, but he was feeling the same as Sam watching this without Dean. Almost every day, he would take a break from the garage to watch Elmo with his boy, it was always cute to see Dean trying to sing along, and trying to repeat everything he learned, but now it was too quiet.

"Dean would love this one," whispered Sam, when he saw it was about pets.

Sam and Bobby sat and told Dean what happened until the show finished. "Did you like that?" he whispered at the end, and closed his eyes, struggling not to cry again when he got no answer.

"Hey Sam, why don't ya go get us some coffee, huh? Take a break for a few minutes."

"I can't. He needs me."

"If he wakes up or anything happens, I'll come and get ya straight away."

Sam frowned, and stared at Dean for a few seconds longer, as if he was trying to decide whether to leave him or not. "You promise?"

"The very second," said Bobby with a nod.

Sam reluctantly put Dean's limp hand down gently on his chest, and stood from the chair.

Bobby watched silently as Sam started walking out of the room, but stopped at the door, and looked back like he was expecting Dean to wake up the second his back was turned.

"Go on, kid."

Almost two minutes later, Sam finally walked out of the room.

Left on his own with the little boy, Bobby kissed his pale cheek gently. "Wake up soon, Gizmo. Ya hear me? Me and Sam will be right here when ya open yer eyes. Ya just have to get better." He bit his lip, trying to stop the tears which threatened to fall.

Sam had to go to another floor when he saw the drinks machine on the children's floor was out of order.

"Come on, come on," he whispered impatiently as he waited for the cup to be filled, he needed to get back up to Dean. Almost a minute later, the dark liquid stopped pouring. "Finally."

While he waited for the second cup, Sam looked up when he heard someone laughing loudly. The coffee dropped from his fingers and fell to the floor, his blood boiling in anger when he saw who was coming towards him.

In handcuffs, being escorted to the exit by two police officers and a security guard, was the drunk driver...

The sonofabitch who nearly killed his little brother.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	4. Prayer

**CHAPTER FOUR  
**

**Sam comes face to face with the driver. Sam & Bobby watch over Dean.  
**

"YOU SONOFABITCH!" yelled a furious Sam, launching for the guy and grabbing him by the throat, squeezing tightly.

The cuffed driver was helpless as he was slammed against the drinks machine violently, leaving a huge dent.

"YOU NEARLY KILL MY LITTLE BROTHER AND YOU'RE LAUGHING?"

"I-I didn't mean-" He didn't get any further when Sam's fist slammed into his face, the force breaking his cheekbone instantly.

Sam's lips twitched in a satisfied smile when he felt the bone crunch against his fist. He grabbed him by the throat again, forcing the driver to look him in the eye. "You better remember my face, because I swear to god, it'll be the last thing you ever see before you wake up in hell," he threatened in a low voice, before he drew his fist back again and hit him in his mouth, sending the drunk driver reeling.

The two officers and security guard attempted to pull him away, but Sam was beyond furious and fought against the three men with everything he had.

The driver wiped the blood from his mouth, and smirked at Sam.

Sam growled, and launched for him again. "I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted, fists slamming repeatedly into the drivers face, not caring when the guy lost consciousness and slumped against the wall, face swollen and bleeding.

"SIR!" yelled one of the officers, grabbing Sam around the waist, and pulling him away. "CALM DOWN!"

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" screamed Sam, pulling away again, and slamming the driver into the wall where his head collided against the wall, leaving a trail of blood as he slid down to the floor. He didn't notice another man joining them, trying to pull the furious Winchester away.

"SAM!"

A couple of nurses and others from the waiting room who were all watching the sight in-front of them in fear, sighed in relief when Sam was finally restrained by four men.

"LET GO OF ME!" yelled Sam, fighting against the hands holding him. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" His struggles intensified, and he kicked his legs out, his right boot connected with the guy's mouth and knocked his two front teeth out. "GET OFF ME!"

"Sam calm down," said Bobby in a quiet voice. "If ya don't, yer going to get kicked out."

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"Sir, if you don't get a hold of your temper, we'll escort you from the building."

The drunk driver moaned, which somehow pissed Sam off even more. As the men tried to keep a hold of a furious Sam, Bobby tried to get through to him the only way he knew how- Dean. "Sam, listen to me, I know how ya feel, but if ya get thrown out they'll stop ya from seeing Dean. And that kid needs his big brother now more than ever. So get hold of yerself right now. Dean needs ya."

Sam was breathing heavily, trying to get control of himself. He looked murderously at the unconscious driver, and spoke to him as if he could still hear him.

"Fine. But if I lose my little brother, or if anything happens to him... I'm going to hunt you down and kill you. And compared to what I do to you, hell will seem like a trip to Disneyland," he said, shrugging away from the men holding him. "Let me go. Dean needs me." With another hateful glare at the bloodied heap on the floor, he turned and walked back to Dean's room. "He's lucky I wasn't carrying my gun."

"Sorry about that," Bobby said to the officers and security guard. "But that guy almost killed his little brother."

"We understand that sir, but any more outbursts like that, and we'll have to arrest him. This is a hospital."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Bobby assured them, looking at the driver with pure hate when the two nurses went to check on him.

A young mum and her little girl walked up to Bobby. "Do you know that man? He should be locked up, acting like that in-front of children."

"He deserved everything he got," Bobby told her, gesturing behind him. "That asshole got into a car while drunk, and seriously hurt his three year old brother. The little boy still hasn't woke up yet. So excuse him for not inviting him for coffee, and doing a damned happy dance."

"Oh my god," she gasped, hand going to her mouth in horror. "I'm so sorry. I hope he's alright."

"Me too. I've got to get back," Bobby told her, before turning to walk in the same direction as Sam.

Sam raced into Dean's hospital room, worried that Bobby had left him on his own. He sighed in relief when he saw the young nurse stroking his brother's cheek and singing to him softly.

"Hey," she whispered, looking up at Sam, who was staring at his unconscious brother through tear-filled eyes. "Your uncle Bobby asked me to sit with him while he went after you."

"Thanks," said Sam, sitting on the side of the bed.

The nurse stood up. "I'll leave you alone with the little cutie. If there's any change press the button, okay honey?"

Sam didn't answer, he was looking down at his injured brother, tears spilling over his eyes and down his cheeks, but he refused to wipe them away. "Hey little brother, you're going to be alright, you hear me? Please wake up. Please."

He laid down on the right side of the bed, and carefully curled himself around Dean's tiny motionless body, holding him gently. "Shh," he soothed, kissing his cheek. "Sammy's here. I'm going to protect you."

He reached over, and turned on the CD player. "There you go," he whispered when the room filled with the quiet sounds of the sesame street characters. "I don't want to make you cry with my terrible singing."

When Dean continued laying there motionless, Sam closed his eyes and held onto his beloved brother. "Anybody who wants to hurt you again, will have to get through me first. I'll be right here with you... I'm not going anywhere until you wake up. Can you hear me?"

Bobby stood silently at the door, tears filling his own eyes as he watched the heartbreaking scene before him.

"I love you so much," Sam whispered, stroking the bruised and swollen face gently with knuckles that were also swollen and already bruising.

* * *

Later, Sam had Spongebob on the TV, and was telling Dean everything that happened. He wanted him to know he was right there with him, so Sam never stopped talking.

"Patrick's a big silly, isn't he?" he asked with a smile, shaking his head. He heard movement at the door, and looked up and said hi when he saw the nurse from earlier come in to check on Dean.

The nurse smiled at him, before turning to the unconscious child on the bed. "Hey little cutie, let's check you out and see how you're doing, huh?" she whispered softly, before picking up the chart and reaching down to check Dean's pulse and his breathing.

Sam stood up and watched her every move with narrowed eyes. He relaxed slightly when she touched his brother gently and told him everything she was doing. She sighed when she saw there was no change, and wrote his vitals down on the chart.

"How is he?" asked Sam nervously when the nurse was done.

"He's still hanging in there, honey. Make sure you don't put any pressure on his left side."

"Does he..." Sam bit his lip and ran his fingers through Dean's fringe. "Is he in any pain?"

"No. The meds are taking care of that. I'm sure he'll be okay."

"If he was okay, he'd be awake right now."

The nurse walked over to place her hand on Sam's arm. "Keep talking to him, I'm sure he'll hear you. All you can do is be there for him until he decides to come back to you."

Sam nodded, and sat back in his chair. He took Dean's tiny hand in his, running his thumb over the back of it gently.

"I'll tell you what, I'll bring you some children's books so you can read to him. I know kids like stories."

Sam smiled, and looked up at her. "He loves it when I read to him. He won't go to sleep unless I read to him or sing his bedtime song."

"What kind of books does he like?" she asked, looking down at Dean with a smile.

"Different kinds, but he loves books with talking animals. I always do funny voices for them, they always make him laugh."

"Okay then, I'll make sure the books are all about animals. You never know, he could hear you reading and wake up, laughing," said the nurse, gently squeezing Sam's arm comfortingly.

"I really hope you're right. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll be back soon with the books. You know what to do if anything changes."

* * *

A couple of hours later, there was a knock at the door. Sam and Bobby looked up to see one of the police officers standing there.

"Mr Chester?"

"Yeah, that's me," answered Sam, holding Dean's limp hand in his.

"I've come to let you know that you won't be arrested for your actions earlier. You were very lucky not to be, the driver suffered a severe concussion and fractured skull, and some bones in his face were broken including his nose, and he lost two teeth... and he still hasn't regained consciousness yet."

"What a shame," said Sam emotionlessly as he stared at the little boy.

"You almost beat a guy to death, Mr Chester. The only reason we didn't arrest you for assault is because me and my partner have children of our own about Dean's age, and if this happened to any of them, we'd do the same thing." The officer's expression turned angry as he looked behind him to make sure no nurses were around, before turning back to the two distraught men. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but if I have to be honest, he deserved it. When we escorted him from his room to where you saw him, he kept laughing and making jokes like what he did was the funniest thing in the world. He's seriously lucky I didn't hit him myself... or shoot him."

"You should have."

"Don't do anything like that again, okay? Otherwise we'll have to arrest you."

'I can't promise that,' thought Sam, but remained silent, so Bobby said "Thanks," for both of them.

The officer nodded, and looked down at Dean with sympathy in his brown eyes. "How's he doing?"

"He's still the same."

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon, and if he's anything like my boy, he'll be a little monster, terrorising the place," he joked, making Sam smile slightly. "I have to get back to the station, but I just wanted to stop by. Bye guys."

"Yeah, see ya," answered Bobby. "He seems like a nice guy."

"Mmm," murmured Sam, still not taking his eyes away from Dean, it was as if he was afraid his brother would leave him if he so much as blinked.

"He'll be alright, Sam. We know what a stubborn little guy he is."

"I hope you're right, Bobby."

* * *

***TWO DAYS LATER***

* * *

A couple of days later, Dean still wasn't awake. Bobby and Sam were worried sick about him, but at least he no longer needed the oxygen mask; it had been replaced by a nasal cannula because his breathing was still a little ragged.

The two men stood beside the bed, looking down at the bruised form, as if they were standing guard over him, trying to protect him from anything which threatened to harm him.

That part of the hospital room was now covered with little teddies and 'get well' balloons from the nurses and even Neil the paramedic. It seemed that Sam and Bobby weren't the only ones who were worried about the young Winchester.

Sam sniffed, and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"Hey, are ya alright?"

"It's been nearly three days now, Bobby. What if the doctors were wrong? What if he's even more hurt than they thought? What if... What if he doesn't wake up?" he asked, voicing his worst nightmare.

"Don't think like that, Sam," said Bobby, placing his hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"I can't help it. Even the doctor said he should've woke up by now when he checked on him last night. They're taking him for tests this afternoon. It's his birthday in a couple of days, he can't miss that." He paused to wipe his eyes again. "I swear, I'd do anything... even sell my soul just to see him open those big green eyes and smile at m-" he broke off, a weird expression crossing his face.

Bobby saw the look, and slapped him around the head. "Don't even think about it."

"OW!" said Sam, rubbing his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"Ya know what it was for, Sam."

Sam sighed, and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his fingers through the floppy blond hair, which fell across the white bandage covering the injured forehead. "Hey, do you want another story, Gizmo?" he asked, reaching over to pick up one of the books on the bedside table.

Bobby smiled, and watched Sam get comfortable and open the book to the beginning.

"This one's about a baby frog." Sam cleared his throat and began, his fingers continued stroking through his brothers blond hair. "Freddy was a lonely little frog, he was bullied by his brothers and sisters because he couldn't jump high like they did..."

Bobby sat down on the other side of the bed, and listened to the story, never taking his eyes off Dean.

* * *

That afternoon, the doctor took Dean for some more tests to see if there was something wrong; a reason Dean still hadn't woke up yet.

Bobby sat on his chair, eyes following Sam as the worried Winchester paced around the room, holding Mr Fuzzy wuzzy tightly in his arms. He had been pacing for the past hour, and was starting to get on Bobby's nerves.

"If ya don't sit down, I swear I'll tie ya to that chair," Bobby threatened the younger man who was nervously chewing at his lower lip and continuing to pace. "SAM!"

Sam still didn't react, too wrapped up in his worries about his little brother.

"Sam," said Bobby, getting up from the chair, and walking over to put his hands on his shoulders. "Hey Sam."

The now older Winchester finally stopped in his tracks and looked at Bobby, the devastated expression almost breaking his heart. "What?"

"Try to relax," Bobby told him, squeezing the shoulders gently. "Dean's going to be okay."

"Everyone keeps saying that, and yet he's still unconscious. How the hell can he be okay?"

"Don't yell at me, boy. I'm just as worried about him."

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat, and sighed. "I know... Sorry." He looked down at the teddy in his arms. "I want him back. I'm his big brother now, I'm supposed to look after him."

"And yer doing a great job. Ya haven't slept or hardly left his side since he was brought in here." Bobby smiled sadly, and led Sam over to sit on the chair. "Sit down, before ya fall down," he said, sitting beside him.

As they waited, neither man spoke, both as worried about their little boy as each other.

* * *

Awhile later, two nurses finally wheeled Dean back into the room, followed by the doctor.

As soon as he saw Dean, Sam shot up and ran over to the bed. "Here you go," he whispered to his motionless brother, gently laying the teddy in the crook of his good arm. "He's been waiting for you." He leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss on the bandaged forehead.

Bobby smiled down at Dean, then looked up at Dr Gregson. "How is he? Why won't he wake up?"

"The tests revealed a slight change; there's now a little swelling but luckily no bleeding in his brain. We also noticed that he has a small linear fracture in his skull in the same place he hit his head. So those combined with his severe concussion, would account for his lack of consciousness. But I'm very optimistic he will make a recovery. He's a strong little guy."

Sam closed his eyes, and grabbed hold of Dean's hand. Bobby went to stand on the other side of the bed, and started stroking Dean's hair.

The doctor watched the scene in-front of him with a sad smile, and a sympathetic look in his eyes. "Try not to worry too much. I'm sure if he keeps hearing your voices, he'll know you're both here with him, and wake up. I've seen it happen on many occasions, all you have to do is wait, and don't give up hope."

The two men didn't answer him, they were busy talking to Dean in low voices, pleading for him to wake up.

"I'll leave you both alone for now. But I'll be back later to check on him," he told them, nodding at the two nurses, and leaving the little family alone.

* * *

Standing at Dean's bedside that evening, Sam once again felt guilt overtake him as he watched his unconscious little brother. His eyes wandered over Dean's pale face, taking in those loved features, the long eyelashes brushing against his pale cheek, his freckles adorning his tiny nose and cheeks, his lips parted as he breathed with a little help from the cannula.

Sam took a deep breath, and ran his fingers through his messy brown hair. "I'm still here, you know... Waiting for you to wake up and give me one of your cheeky grins," he said with a fond smile. The smile dropped after a few seconds, and he sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm really sorry. It's my fault you're laying here all bruised and broken, I should've left you with uncle Bobby... I don't think I can forgive myself for this."

Sam yawned, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "I saw the guy who did this to you a few days ago. If it wasn't for uncle Bobby, I would've killed him. He was... He was joking and laughing like it was a big joke." He looked away with a little smile. "Well, he's not laughing any more, he's still in hospital too."

"I hope you're having happy dreams in there. Because I don't want you to be scared... even if I am," he confessed, taking the limp hand gently. "I'm scared you won't wake up." Sam struggled to keep his emotions in check and not cry, even though he wanted to. He had cried enough in the past couple of days, he had to be strong for Dean.

"It's your birthday soon, and I promise that after you wake up and aren't in too much pain, we'll take you to this place where loads of animals are," he whispered as if it was a secret. "There are horses and little ponies you can ride on, and even baby tigers you can hold. Would you like that?"

The only response he got was the beeping of Dean's heart monitor, the sound almost mocking him. The tiny Winchester remained motionless on the bed.

"Please wake up," Sam pleaded, lowering his head, another tear falling down his cheek. "Come on. I... I miss you. Uncle Bobby misses you too," he whispered, his tearful eyes wandering over the little face. "Please come back."

After wiping the tear, Sam looked over at the window. The cartoon curtains were open, so he could see the dark sky. "Hey, the stars are out... Do you want me to sing your bedtime song?"

Running his finger down Dean's freckled nose, Sam softly started singing. "When the sun goes to sleep, and the moon lights up the skies, it's time for Deanie to clo..." Sam shook his head, and changed it slightly. "...To open his eyes," he sang, hoping that instead of helping Dean sleep, this time it would help him wake up. "When the stars wake up, looking like speckles, it's time to kiss Deanie's freckles..." He paused to gently kiss Dean's freckled cheeks, before continuing to the end.

After the bedtime song still didn't work, Sam took a deep shuddering breath, and finally broke down. "I'm so sorry," the distraught Winchester sobbed, falling to his knees at Dean's bedside with the uninjured little hand still wrapped in his. "Please don't leave me. I-I love you... Just... please." Sam took one of his hands away, and gently started stroking Dean's hair.

Receiving no answer, he sighed and did something he hadn't done for a long time. He closed his eyes, and prayed.

"H-Hey mom... if you're up there... please watch over Dean. Don't let him die... please. God can't have him, he's mine. I've lost everyone else I've ever loved, but I can't lose him... I can't. If god takes him, then he'll have to take me too because I can't live without him. Just... just look after him until you can bring him back to me. Please."

Sam leaned over his brother, and gently kissed his pale cheek. "I'll be right here when you wake up, Deanie. And I'm going to give you the biggest hug ever and never let you go again. You hang in there, you hear me?"

Sam closed his eyes. "Please wake up, little brother," he pleaded, bursting into fresh tears.

He didn't even notice Bobby had come into the room until the older man knelt beside him, wrapped him in his arms, and held him to his chest.

"Shh, I've got ya, Sam. Our boy's going to be okay... He's a fighter."

Sam didn't answer, he cried like his heart was breaking, even more than it was already broken.

* * *

That night Sam finally got some sleep for the first time in nearly three days. As him and Bobby slept, none of them saw the blond figure standing beside the bed.

"Wake up honey," she whispered, running her fingers softly down the uninjured cheek. "Sammy's waiting for you." After laying a gentle kiss to his lips, she closed her eyes and vanished, leaving them alone.

Dean moaned in pain, his right eye fluttering open. "S'my?" he mumbled, looking around the decorated room with his one good eye until he landed on Sam's head laying beside him. His hand tightened on the big hand wrapped around his as he whimpered in pain. "Sammy Sammy ouchie... Ouchie Sammy."

Sam heard a child's voice, and felt the little hand move in his, and his eyes opened. "Dean?" he asked, his head shooting up from the bed, his body almost falling off the chair. Sitting up straight, he looked into the one green eye of his little brother.

"Dean? Oh my god, it's a miracle," said Sam, a joyful happy smile on his face as he climbed onto the bed, and pulled Dean into his arms to give him a gentle hug. He was being very careful not to squeeze him, or hurt the broken arm and his entire left side. It was hard, because all he wanted to do was give him the biggest hug in the world.

"Ouchie," moaned Dean, the sound both breaking Sam's heart and warming it at the same time at hearing Dean finally speak.

"Shh. It's okay. Sammy's got you," soothed Sam, reaching over for the call button, before laying kisses all over the badly bruised face gently. "Oh god, it's so good to see you awake," he whispered, tears spilling from his eyes and down his cheeks once more- this time in relief.

"Hurt, Sammy," cried Dean through sobs, squeezing Mr Fuzzy wuzzy with his good arm. He hurt everywhere, and he was so scared. "Ouchie."

"Shh. The doctors coming. He's going to make it better," he whispered, relishing the feeling of holding an awake and moving Dean in his arms. "Oh, I'm sooooo glad you've decided to wake up. I've missed you so much."

"W-Weally scareds, Sa-Sammy."

"I know Gizmo, I know. But you're awake now, that's all that matters."

As he soothed his brother, Sam swore he heard the faint fluttering of wings in the distance.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	5. Awake

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Dean's awake.  
**

Sam didn't seem to be able to take his eyes off his brother as he laid in his arms while they waited for the doctor to come into the room.

The doctor came in, and smiled when he saw the little boy was awake. "Hey there, little guy. It's good to see you."

"Hurt," he moaned, looking up at the doctor with a sad expression, his left eye completely swollen shut.

"I know, but we'll do our best to get you all better again. You're in the hospital, you were in a car accident. Do you remember that?" he asked, walking over to the bed.

Dean whimpered, and nodded his head. "Yeah. Pawa ouchie."

"Could you give him something to help him?" asked Sam, trying not to get angry. "He's in a lot of pain."

"Of course, I'm sorry."

As the doctor checked the little boy over, Bobby woke up at all the noise. "What's wrong?"

"Uncy Bob-bob," came the child's voice, making a big smile come to the older man's face.

"Hey, Gizmo. How are ya feeling?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ouchie," he cried out, and started sobbing in pain and fear. "Sammy, ouchie Sammy."

Sam closed his eyes as tears overflowed, and poured down his cheeks at the heartbreaking cries. "Shh. It's alright, Deanie. Sammy's got you, shh."

As the meds entered his system, Dean relaxed slightly, his breathing hitched and hiccuped as he eventually stopped crying.

"There we go. How does that feel?" Dr Gregson asked Dean, who was hugging his teddy with his good arm, and staring up at his big brother. Sam was looking back at him with an expression filled with love, and the first real smile since the car accident. "I'll leave you guys alone. Press the button if he needs anything, okay?"

"Okay, thanks doc," said Bobby, when he saw Sam's full attention was on the little bruised form in his arms, and wasn't going to say anything.

Sam stroked the badly bruised side of Dean's face, his fingers running across the bandaged forehead gently. "Love you."

"W-Woves you Sammy," the injured little boy whispered. "Huggy wuggy."

"I can't, Deanie. You're really hurt, and I don't want to hurt you even more."

The bottom lip trembled, and more tears fell down his cheeks. "Deanie s-sad."

"Shh. I promise, when you're better, I'll give you the biggest huggy wuggy in the world," whispered Sam, smiling down at him. "But I can give you millions of kisses right now." He lowered his head, and gently covered the little face in loads of kisses.

Dean giggled, but the laughter caused his injuries to make themselves known to the tiny Winchester. He closed his eyes, and burst into fresh tears, his whole body in agony. "Ouchie."

"Hey, hey. It's alright. Sammy's got you, Gizmo. I've got you," Sam whispered, stroking his fingers gently down the badly bruised face again, trying to soothe his poor brother.

"It's alright, buddy. We've got ya," Bobby whispered, taking the uninjured hand in both of his, stroking the back of it.

Dean's green eye darted from Sam's face to Bobby's and back again, swimming with tears. Eventually he cried himself out, and fell asleep in his big brother's arms.

* * *

Sam didn't move or sleep for the rest of the night. He stayed awake watching over his sleeping brother to make sure he was alright.

When Dean woke up, he was once again scared and in loads of pain, so Sam reached for the call button, and pressed it frantically.

One of the nurses came into the room, and smiled at the little boy. "Hey cutie. It's nice to see you awake, I was wondering when you were going to open those beautiful eyes. You had everyone worried." She came closer to the bed, and started checking him over. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" she asked him, giving him some medication.

"H-Hurt. Hug," he demanded, holding his good arm out to her.

"Aw. Come here, little cutie," she said, reaching over, and gently giving him a one-armed hug. "There you go. Do you know where you are, sweetheart?"

"H-Hoppysal," he said, sniffling.

"That's right. You get a special prize for that." She reached into her pocket, and brought out a lollipop.

"F-F-Fank you," whispered Dean, reaching out to take it. He looked up at her, smiling shyly.

"Aw. Isn't he adorable?"

Sam was looking down at him with a big smile. "Yeah, he is," he agreed, making Dean giggle, and hide his face in Sam's chest.

"Bless him. I'll see you later, okay cutie? If you really hurt again, or you just want a hug, your brother will press that button, and someone will be here, okay?"

"'K-Kay," whispered Dean, coming out of his hiding place, and waved with his good hand. "Bye bye."

"Bye bye," she replied, waving back as she exited the room.

"W-Where uncy Bob-bob?"

"He's in the chair over there," Sam told him, pointing over at the sleeping older man. "Bobby. Bobby, Dean wants you. Bobby."

Bobby jerked in surprise, and opened his eyes. "What's up?" he asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Uncy Bob-bob want hug," the little boy demanded, once again holding his good arm out for another hug.

Bobby smiled, and walked over to sit beside him on the bed, and gently gave him a hug. "There ya go, buddy." When he pulled away, Dean gave him a one-sided smile, which warmed his heart. "It's good to see ya awake."

"Ewmo."

"I don't think Elmo's on at this time, Deanie. He'll be on later though."

The bottom lip came out in an epic pout, which came out at least three centimetres from his face.

"Dean, put the lip away," said an amused Sam, putting his finger to the protruding lip, and pushing it back in again. When he took the finger away, the bottom lip came out again, making him laugh. "Dean."

Dean giggled, and shifted closer to Sam's chest, but winced when it caused him more pain. His little fist clenched onto Sam's shirt, and his eyes scrunched closed against the pain. "Ouchie. Sammy, ouchie"

Sam closed his eyes against his own tears as he tried to help his brother through his pain. It broke his heart to see him like this, he couldn't imagine the pain the tiny fragile child was in, but at least it was a hundred times better than him being unconscious and not knowing whether or not he was going to wake up.

It took awhile, but finally the meds properly kicked in, and dulled most of Dean's pain. Bobby put the small TV on, and tried to find some cartoons that Dean liked.

* * *

Later, Dean was sleeping comfortably in the crook of Sam's arm, Mr Fuzzy wuzzy nestled in the crook of his own arm as he slept.

"How's he doing?" asked a quiet voice at the door.

Turning to see who it was, Sam was surprised when he saw Neil the paramedic standing there in his normal clothes. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"It's my day off, so I thought I'd come and see how he was. I heard he woke up," said Neil, coming closer to the bed, holding a toy car in one hand. "I wanted to give him this. How is he?"

"He's in a lot of pain when he moves, but at least he woke up," Sam told him in a whisper so he didn't disturb Dean. "I've never been so relieved in my life."

Neil smiled, and gave the car to Sam. "I brought him a present."

"Thanks. I bet he'll love it," said Sam, smiling as he took the gift. "That's really nice of you."

Neil nodded, and looked down at the sleeping child. "It must've been a nightmare. I lost someone close to me in a car accident, so I'm really glad Dean pulled through and he's going to be alright."

Sam gasped, his eyes going wide in horror. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. It's the reason I became a paramedic, I wanted to help as many people as I can."

"I can't thank you enough for helping my brother."

"It's my job. I have to go, but I'll be back later to see him if that's okay," said Neil, standing up from the bed.

"Of course it's okay. I'll see you later then."

"Yeah. Bye Sam." Neil smiled at him once more, before leaving the room.

Sam looked down at his sleeping brother. "That was nice of him, wasn't it?" he whispered, adjusting the covers so he stayed warm.

The next person to come into the room was Bobby with a huge teddy in his arms, which was about as tall as he was.

Sam did a double take when he saw the older man struggle into the room with the giant bear. "Er... What is that?"

"It's an airplane Sam, what the hell does it look like?"

"It looks like a giant, massive teddy bear. Why have you brought in a massive teddy?"

"It's for Dean. We couldn't get him a huge teddy for Christmas, so this is an early birthday present. Do ya think it's big enough?"

Sam blinked and stared at the older man. "I should think so, it looks about the same size as me."

"It's six foot actually. It was the biggest I could find," he said, sitting the bear in the chair by the bed. "There we go."

"Why has it got one of my shirts on?"

"He needed some clothes to wear. It's cold outside."

Sam shook his head, and smiled. "You're really just a big softy, aren't you?"

Bobby lowered his head, and cleared his throat as a slight blush coloured his cheeks. "How is he? Is he any better?" he asked, sitting on the bed.

"He's still the same. Every time he moves, he's in agony. I wish I could do something to help him, I'd give anything to switch places with him right now."

"We're here for him, that's all he needs right now."

"I know," he whispered, his eyes filling with tears. "But seeing him in pain breaks my heart."

"Me too." Bobby reached over, and ran his fingers down the freckled cheek. He smiled when Dean moaned, and shifted slightly closer to Sam.

"Shh. It's alright Deanie. Sammy's got you," soothed Sam, gently rocking from side to side as he watched over his little brother.

When Dean settled down, Sam very gently laid him in the middle of the bed, and got up. "I need the bathroom. Look after him for me for a minute." Instead of leaving, he continued watching Dean with a soft smile on his face.

Bobby looked up at him, and raised his eyebrows. "I don't think yer going to be able to aim from in here. Get in the bathroom before ya pee all over the floor."

"Right. I'll be back in a sec," said Sam, before reluctantly leaving his brother, and running to the bathroom.

Bobby rolled his eyes fondly. "Yer brother is an idjit."

Dean frowned, and moaned in pain, before opening his eyes and looking up at Bobby with his one good eye. "S-Sammy?"

"He's in the bathroom. He'll be back in a minute, okay buddy?"

Tears filled Dean's eyes, and he cried out in pain. "Ouchie," he said, holding his good arm out to Bobby.

"It's alright, I've got ya," he soothed, sitting closer, and lifting him up into his arms. He used his free hand, and pressed the call button for help as he tried to soothe the little boy who was sobbing against his chest.

A different nurse came in, and smiled at the injured little Winchester. "Hey honey. Okay let's give you something to help with that pain, huh?"

"W-Want Sammy," cried Dean, holding onto Bobby's shirt tightly with his one good hand. "S-S-SAMMY!"

"Hey, he'll be back in a... what the-" Bobby's mouth dropped open in shock when the door opened and in walked Sam, his hair up in pigtails.

Dean looked up, and stared at him through one watery eye for a few seconds before he burst into giggles. "Funny Sammy."

Sam grinned, and walked over to his little brother, ignoring the nurse and Bobby, who were staring at him as if he had gone mad. "How do I look?"

"Weally funny," said Dean through his giggles.

Sam laughed, and sat back on his bed, taking Dean into his arms. "How are you doing, Gizmo?" he whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Um... Deanie hurts," whispered Dean with a sniffle. He looked up at Sam's hair and giggled again, making everyone smile.

Bobby was still staring at Sam in shock. "What in the holy hell have ya come as?"

"I had to do something to make Dean laugh, he was upset. I could hear him crying from the bathroom."

"Well, ya look like a complete moron."

"I know. But if it makes him laugh, it's worth it. It's a lot better than him crying." When Dean cried out in pain again, Sam nodded at the nurse, who came forward, and administered the painkillers into his IV.

"There we go. How does that feel, honey?"

Dean's breathing hitched as he looked up at the nurse. "Hurts. Hug," he demanded once again, his little arm held out.

The nurse smiled, and gave him a careful hug. Nobody seemed to be able to deny the injured child the hugs he kept demanding from everyone.

Dean looked up at her, and gave her a cute little smile as he settled back into Sam's arms. His good eye widened when he saw the giant teddy bear beside the bed. "Who dat?"

"This is an early birthday present from uncle Bobby," Sam told him with a smile, lovingly running his fingers down the little boys cheek.

Bobby stood from the bed, and went over to pick the teddy up. "I've got a new friend for ya. Are ya going to say hi?"

"Hiya," he said shyly, holding his hand out.

Bobby carefully sat the teddy on Dean's other side so he could see him properly. "What's his name?"

Dean's little hand grabbed hold of his teddy and pulled him closer. "Ben um... Amungisore."

"Ben Humungausaur?" asked an amused Sam.

Dean looked up at Sam again and nodded with a giggle. He winced in pain again, but didn't cry this time as he wrapped his arm around his huge teddy, trying to give him a hug, even though he was literally twice his size.

Seeing the happiness on the little boys face made Sam glad Bobby had bought the huge teddy.

* * *

Later when Dr Gregson came in to check on Dean, he came to a stop when he saw Dean, Sam, Mr Fuzzy wuzzy, and a huge 6 foot teddy bear in the small bed.

"Who's this?" he asked with a smile, walking over to the bed.

"Ben Amungisore."

The Dr laughed. "My son loves Ben 10 too. He loves Humungausaur and Big Chill. On my days off, he always makes me watch it with him whenever it's on or we'll watch his DVDs."

"I always watch Elmo with Dean whenever it's on," Bobby told him with a smile. "I've even had to set my alarm on my watch so I don't miss it."

"Woves Ewmo," the little boy told them.

"The things we do for our kids, huh?" said the doctor, looking through his clipboard, and checking to make sure everything was okay.

Dean tugged on Sam's sleeve, and whispered, "Dwink?"

"Sure." Sam reached over to the bedside table, and grabbed the glass of water. He lifted the little boy up slightly so he could have a drink without choking. "There. Is that nice?" he asked after Dean had taken a few sips.

"Y-Yeah." He looked up at Sam, and giggled again. Every single time Dean looked up at his brother he started laughing. No matter how many times he saw it, he couldn't help it, even when it caused him pain.

Even the doctor and nurses smiled when they came in, but Bobby wasn't sure if it was because of seeing Dean awake and laughing or because of Sam's ridiculous hairdo.

"Okay. I've got good news," the doctor announced, giving Dean some painkillers. "Since Dean seems to be doing okay, I think we'll be able to move him to the normal children's ward by the end of the day."

Sam sighed in relief. "Good. When will he be able to go home?"

"With his amount of injuries, especially the concussion, and since he was unconscious for several days, I'd suggest he stay here for a few more days."

Sam bit his lip, and looked down at his brother. "Does that mean he'll be in here for his birthday?"

"I'm afraid so, yes. But you can still celebrate. I'm sure the doctors and nurses will be able to help you organise something for him. I can't think of anything worse for a child to be stuck in hospital on his birthday. How old is he again?"

"He'll be four," Sam told him, soothing his brother when he cried out in pain.

"Okay. I'll be back later to let you know when we'll be moving him. If I'm not too busy, I'll come over and visit him on his birthday."

The other two men smiled. "Thanks. Bye."

"I'll see you guys in a few hours. Bye Dean and Ben," he said with a wave.

Dean waved back, and made his teddy wave too. "Bye bye."

Sam smiled, and covered his brother back up. "Try and get some rest, okay?" he whispered, stroking the bruised face.

Tears filled Dean's eyes again, his whole body was in agony. He rubbed his good eye with one tiny fist, and snuggled against Sam's chest, sobbing.

Sam closed his eyes and held him as close as he could without hurting him. It wasn't that long before the medication kicked in, and he fell asleep again in Sam's arms.

"Goodnight Gizmo."

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	6. Four

**CHAPTER SIX**

**This is the last chapter, but there may be an epilogue.  
**

**Dean's 4th birthday.  
**

On the morning of Dean's fourth birthday, he woke up to Sam and Bobby smiling down at him, and his new room decorated with balloons and banners along with his own toys, teddies and posters.

He giggled up at Sam, who was still wearing his ridiculous hairdo, and moved to look up at the decorations, but his whole body exploded in agony. "OUCHIE!" he cried with a sob.

"Shh. It's alright, Deanie," Sam soothed, pressing the button by the bed to summon a nurse,

Bobby reached over and took his hand gently, stroking the back of it with his thumb to comfort him. "Help will be here in a minute, buddy," he said, looking over at the door when one came in a few seconds later with a smile on her face.

"Good morning darling. How's my favourite patient doing?" she asked, noticing the pained look in his one teary green eye, and the worried look in Sam's. After making sure he was okay, she gave him some pain medication, before leaning over to give him a hug like she always did when she saw him.

Dean sniffled, and smiled up at her, holding Mr Fuzzy wuzzy up to her. "He has hug awell."

"Oh yeah. Silly me," she said, hugging the teddy too. "There we go. I better go tell the others their favourite little guy is awake." She winked at Sam, and left the room with a wave to Dean.

"What dat?" asked the little boy, pointing at the new decorations. His green eyes darted around the room, a happy smile lighting up his face.

"Happy birthday, Gizmo," said Sam, hugging him gently, before giving him loads of kisses, being careful of the badly bruised face.

"Birfday?"

"Yeah. Sorry we can't celebrate properly, but we've got a few surprises ready for when you come home. We've done everything we can to give you a happy birthday while you're stuck in here."

A few minutes later, Dean's good eye widened, and he gasped in shock when a few nurses and Neil came into the room singing, with a birthday cake with Elmo's face on it and 4 candles.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU..."

Dean looked up at Sam, who was singing softly to him as he rocked him from side to side.

"Happy birthday little brother. Happy birthday to you," he finished, leaning forward, and kissing his forehead, being careful of the stitches. "Make a wish."

The little boy was helped to sit up against Sam's chest so he could blow out the candles. It took a few tries, but eventually they were all extinguished with the help of his big brother.

"Wow. Good job," cheered Sam, smiling down at his injured little brother, who was blushing and looking around the room.

"Hey little guy. I've been waiting to meet you properly," said Neil, coming to sit on the chair by the bed, holding a present in his hand. "My name's Neil. I'm the paramedic who helped you. How are you feeling?"

"Hiya." Dean was snuggled close to his big brother's side, gripping onto his shirt with his good hand as he looked at the paramedic with a shy smile. "I hurts."

"I know, but at least you're awake now. You had everyone worried. Here you go," he said, holding the wrapped present out. "Happy birthday."

Sam took it, and placed it on Dean's knee so he could help him take the paper off since he only had one good hand. "Oh wow. Look at that," he said when he saw the robot dog with a blue collar around his neck.

The little boy gasped in shock. "WOW! FANK YOU!"

"You're welcome, little guy. I'm glad you like it," said Neil, smiling at the injured birthday boy. "When you press the button, he'll walk and bark like a real dog."

"Fank you, fank you. Hug." Dean made everyone smile when he held one arm out for a hug from the tall paramedic.

Neil stood from the chair, and lowered his tall 6 foot 8 frame down to wrap his long arms around Dean carefully to pull him into a gentle hug.

Dean snuggled against his chest for a minute, before pulling away with a happy one-sided smile.

One of the nurses came forward and gave him a new teddy bear and a couple of Elmo DVDs to add to his collection. "There you go sweetheart, that's from all us nurses. Happy birthday."

"Fank you," said Dean with one of his cutest smiles, melting the heart of everyone there. "Hug."

She laughed, and sat on the side of the bed to gently wrap her arms around him. "There you go, special little angel," she said, before stepping back so the other nurses could give him a hug.

"I see you've started the party without me," said a voice at the door. Everyone turned to look at Dr Gregson, more nurses and a few of the less injured or sick children from the ward with another man beside them. "I heard it was somebody's birthday today. I wonder who that is."

"It me, it me," said the little boy raising his good arm in the air. "Deanie birfday. I four."

"Hey, it's good to see you," he said, walking into the room with a present. "I've got something for you."

Bobby was standing by the bed, watching as everyone was doing their best to give the little boy a good birthday. It was nice to see all the people in this hospital who really seemed to care about the injured child.

Taking the paper off with Sam's help, Dean grinned when he saw the Big Chill and Humungausaur figures. "My son helped me pick them. Those are his favourites, and I know you like them too, so he was the best person to help. Do you like them?"

"Yeah. Fank you Dr Tommy," he said, asking for another hug from the doctor, which he gave with a smile on his face.

"You're welcome," Dr Gregson said, before nodding to the children, who were giggling at Sam's pigtails as they walked over with pictures in their little hands.

"Fank you," Dean said, smiling when Sam took the pieces of paper, and showed him each picture the other kids had drawn for him.

The doctor gestured to the man in colourful clothes behind him. "This is a magician, he's come to perform some tricks."

"Hey kids. My name is Marcus, I'm going to do some special tricks for you, first I'm going to make some balloon animals. What can I make for you, birthday boy?"

"Um... Dinysore."

"One dinosaur coming up," he said, taking a long balloon out of his pocket, and blowing it up, before twisting and turning it expertly.

The children watched with wide eyes as the sausage balloon quickly took the shape of a dinosaur. When the balloon was finished, Dean held his hand out and took it carefully.

"Fank you. It Barney."

The magician smiled at him, it seemed another person had fallen under the spell of the adorable little child. After doing a few more animals for the other kids, he grabbed his magic wand and tapped it against his hat, before taking it off, revealing a bird puppet on his head.

"Oh Toby, there you are," said the magician, taking the puppet and wrapping it in his cape. When he opened it again, it looked as if Toby was perched on his arm and he was holding the wand in it's mouth.

"Wow," whispered Dean, staring up at him with an awed expression. He didn't notice the nurses cutting the cake up until one of them brought a piece over and waved it in-front of his little bruised face.

Sam took the plate, and held it on his knee, so his brother could eat it with the hand not covered in plaster. He had to smile again when the little boy kept missing his mouth due to him staring at the magician and puppet, so he took the plastic fork off him and fed him a piece of the cake. "Open up, Gizmo."

Dean did as his big brother asked, and opened his mouth slightly so Sam could place the fork in. There was a few times, Sam had to tell him to open his mouth, since he only had eyes for the magic show, he was loving it.

When Dean finished his small piece of cake, Sam wrapped his arms around the little form laying back against his chest, and watched him giggle at the funny tricks the magician and Toby were performing.

"Love you," Sam whispered, placing a kiss on Dean's cheek. He was glad he was enjoying himself, and didn't seem to be in too much pain.

After the last trick, Bobby brought out two more presents. "Here Gizmo. These are from me and Sam, we've got a few more ready for when ya come home," he said, placing them on the bed.

"Ooh." Dean squealed happily and opened the bigger present which was a tickle-me Elmo, which made him gasp. "WOW! EWMO!"

The grown-ups laughed at the happiness on his face as he watched Bobby carefully take the red puppet from the box and give it to him.

"Fank you," he said, taking him from his uncle, and placing him on the bed with him, Sam, Mr Fuzzy wuzzy and Ben Humungasaur.

"If you get any more teddies you're not going to be able to fit in the bed," said Neil, shaking his head with a fond smile.

The little boy smiled up at him, before opening the next one, which was a Spongebob clock. "Oooh. Pwetty Sammy."

"I knew you'd like it. We'll put it up on the wall when we go home, okay?"

Dean looked sad, but nodded. "When go home?"

"Soon, Deanie. We'll take you home soon."

* * *

***A Week Later***

* * *

It was a full week before Dean was finally allowed to go home. He was still badly bruised and was in constant pain, but the doctor had prescribed bed rest for at least a couple of weeks and some pain medication for him, which Bobby was picking up from the pharmacy.

"Hey Gizmo. Are you ready to go home?" Sam asked the little boy in his arms, who was still in his pajamas and wrapped in a blanket, holding Elmo in the crook of his good arm.

Dean nodded, and laid his head back against Sam's chest, blinking slowly. He had just been given a mild sedative by the doctor, because Sam wasn't sure how he would react to being back in a car again after what had happened, and didn't want him to freak out and get upset.

"Hey boys. Are ya ready?" asked Bobby, coming into the room.

"Yeah. We're all packed and ready to finally get out of here," said Sam, standing up with the little boy cradled in his arms, snuggled up to his chest. Sam lifted him slightly, so he rested against his shoulder, and cradled the back of his little head, before gently rocking him from side to side to give him a tiny huggy wuggy.

It wasn't the same as it always was, but it made Dean giggle. "I'll give you a proper one when you're better. Can you grab Ben and the bag?" he asked the older man,

"Sure." Grabbing the little boy's bag and huge teddy bear, Bobby followed Sam out of the room and down the corridor where a few nurses from the childrens ward and ICU were waiting for them to say goodbye.

Dean was as red as a fire engine at all the attention and kisses from the nurses. "Bye bye," he waved with his good hand.

"Bye Sweetheart." "Bye Darling." "Bye little cutie." "See you later little angel."

Sam laughed and shook his head as he carried Dean passed all the waving nurses. Even at four years old, Dean still charmed all the women. When they finally made it outside, he held Dean a little closer to his chest when he saw one of Bobby's cars waiting for them, since the Impala was still in bad shape at Bobby's house.

When Dean saw the car, that was similar to the Impala, he gasped and started screaming. "NO! NO! PAWA HURTS ME! NOOOOOO!" he screamed, sobbing uncontrollably, trying to get away from the black car, but the struggling made his injuries hurt more. "OUCHIE!"

"Hey hey hey. It's not going to hurt you, Deanie. Shh," soothed Sam trying to calm his brother down. He walked over to the bench away from the car to help his distraught brother. "Shh. I've got you. Sammy's got you. It's alright. I won't let anything hurt you ever again, you hear me?" He adjusted his hold on the little boy, so he looked up at him and not the car. "The car won't hurt you, the Impala's back at home. This is one of uncle Bobby's."

Dean sobbed, tears running down his bruised little face, his bottom lip trembling. "Not car. Pawa hurts me. Scared."

Sam closed his eyes when they filled with tears at the terror on the little face and in his voice. "I know you are, Gizmo. But as long as I'm here, nothing will ever hurt you again, you're safe."

"Car go c-cwash... and... and ouchie. Deanie not wike it... C-C-Cars s-scawy," he sobbed, breaking both Sam and Bobby's hearts. He snuggled closer to Sam and hid the uninjured side of his face in Sam's chest, trembling in fear, and sobbing his heart out.

Sam cradled him in the crook of one arm, and stroked his bruised cheek with his free hand, whispering soothing words to him, trying to calm him down as he waited for the sedative to start working. When Dean continued crying, Sam leaned forward slightly, and started humming Metallica into his ear to see if that would help.

Bobby was sitting beside them, watching as Sam tried to calm his terrified brother down. Dean usually loved cars, especially his beloved Impala, but seeing him react like this was heartbreaking.

After several minutes, Dean had managed to cry himself out, and was laying limp in Sam's arms, eyes barely open as he looked up at Sam, the sedative finally working. "S-S'my," he sniffled, and closed his eyes.

"Shh. I've got you," Sam whispered, standing up to carry Dean over to the waiting car.

Bobby saw the worried expression on Sam's face as he opened the back door. "He'll be alright, Sam."

"I hope so. I just don't know how he's going to react to being in a car again after what happened. And seeing him like that..." said Sam, adjusting the blanket around the little form, before climbing into the seat with Dean cradled to his chest.

To keep Dean calm inside the car, Sam continued humming Metallica into his ear, and stroking his back and hair to soothe him. He smiled down at his little brother, who didn't seem to even notice he was in the car, and thanked god that the mild sedative was doing its job.

* * *

When they arrived home, Sam adjusted the blanket again when Dean started moaning in pain. "Are you okay?"

Dean whimpered and shrugged his shoulders, his little face scrunching up in misery.

"It's alright," soothed Sam, carefully taking his jacket off and wrapping that around Dean to cushion his body, making sure he didn't hurt him.

Bobby opened the back door, so Sam could climb out. "Let's get him inside where it's warm."

Sam nodded, and got out of the car with his badly bruised brother in his arms to carry him inside. "Did you get it ready?"

"Yeah. I got it all ready this morning," Bobby told him, unlocking the front door.

"Good. Hey Dean, we've got a surprise for you," he told his brother, carrying him upstairs to their bedroom.

When the door was opened, Dean's breath caught when he saw the '**_Happy birthday_**' and '**_Welcome home'_** banners and balloons above his bed, along with the get well balloons and teddies from his hospital room. A new SpongeBob TV/DVD player were on the chest of drawers near Dean's bed, and presents were piled up with a plate of homemade cookies on the bedside table.

"Wow. Santa come?" asked Dean, looking up at Sam with a happy smile.

Sam grinned down at him. "No. Me and uncle Bobby did all this for you. It's a late birthday since we couldn't celebrate properly when you were in hospital. Welcome home, Gizmo." He walked over to the bed and sat down with his brother still in his arms, he still wasn't ready to let him go yet, not after he had come so close to losing him.

Bobby walked out of the room, but came back in a few seconds, carrying a cardboard box that he had just put something in. "Open this one first," he said, placing the box beside Sam's leg.

When Sam took the lid off, the thing inside the box moved, making Dean cry out in panic and cling onto Sam's shirt, hiding his face in his chest.

"Sammy Sammy Sammy."

Sam smiled and stroked his cheek gently. "Shh. It's alright. It's not going to hurt you," he soothed, reaching over to pick up what was in the box, holding a tiny white ball of fluff in the crook of his free arm. "Look."

Dean came out of hiding, and looked up at what Sam was holding. "Oooh. What dat?"

"This is your special birthday present. We couldn't get you an alien, gremlin or a dinosaur, or one of the other crazy things you asked Santa for at Christmas, so we got you a baby rabbit. Are you going to say hi?"

"Um... Hiya Mr Wabbit." He looked up at Bobby, smiling shyly. "I gots wabbit, uncy Bob-bob."

"I know, buddy. Sorry it's a little late," said Bobby, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Do you want to hold him, Gizmo?" Sam asked him, gently placing the white rabbit in his arms.

Dean bit his lip, and took his new pet, gingerly holding him with his good arm. He giggled and started talking excitedly, "Sammy Sammy, he wook at me. See him, Sammy? Wook Uncy Bob-bob, you see him? He wabbit."

Sam grinned again, and stroked the bruised cheekbone gently. "What are you going to call him?" he asked, watching the little face light up as the rabbit twitched his tiny nose.

"Um..." Dean carefully lifted his broken arm and used his fingers to stroke his new rabbit as he thought of a name for him. "He erm... Dunno."

"Well, how about you pick something that you really like and call him that? What do you like?"

"Pie?"

Sam laughed, and shook his head. "You can't call him pie, you big silly. Choose something else."

"Erm... Batman," was Dean's next suggestion.

"Ya can't call a rabbit Batman," said an amused Bobby. "We'll help ya choose a name. What do ya think, Sam? Peanut, Roger, Snowy, Fluffy..."

Sam thought of some from things that Dean might like from the movies they had watched recently. "Goofy, Grumpy, Sleepy, Casper..."

"I wike dat," Dean told him, looking up at Sam.

"What, all of them? Or just Casper?"

"Ca... um... Casper?" he asked his big brother to make sure he said it right.

Sam smiled, and reached over to stroke the fluffy white rabbit. "I think Casper is the cutest name. How about you, Bobby?"

Bobby nodded with a similar smile on his face. "I think it's a great name. Ready for some more presents?" he asked, holding his arms out for the rabbit.

"Noooo," cried Dean, tears filling his eyes when Bobby reached over to take his new friend.

"Hey, it's alright Gizmo. It's just until you open the rest of your presents. He won't go far, I promise," soothed Sam, knowing that it would be hard to part Dean from his new friend since he finally had the pet he really wanted.

When Dean realised he would get him back, he gave Casper a kiss and looked up at Sam.

Sam gently took the rabbit from his brother and gave him to Bobby, who placed him in the rabbit hutch that was now in the corner of the room.

"We'll put him in here while it's still cold outside. He'll get as cold as a snowman in all that snow," Bobby told him, before coming over to give Dean another present.

Sam helped him open it, and smiled when he saw Dean's face. "Do you like it? It's like mine, but it teaches you numbers, letters and sounds and things like that."

"Wow," he whispered, staring at the box in Sam's hand, which showed the picture of a child's laptop. "Pway?"

"You can play on it later. Let's open some more presents first," said Sam, placing the child's laptop beside him, and picking another present up. This one was a new Nintendo wii, which made Dean squeal loudly, before pulling Sam down by his shirt to give him a kiss.

Sam laughed, and nudged the little nose with his own. "I guess you like it?"

"Yeah Sammy. Woads and woads. Fank you Sammy and fank you uncy Bob-bob."

"You're welcome. We'll play on it together on your new TV when your arms feeling better. We've put some games in the box too, so you'll have some to play on."

"Wow," the little boy whispered, running the fingers of his broken arm down the box. "Woves you Sammy."

"Love you too," Sam whispered back, before kissing his cheek again. He nodded over at Bobby, who went back out of the room again.

"Hungwy Sammy," whispered the little boy, pointing at the plate of smiley face cookies. When Sam handed him one, he crunched on the chocolate cookie, smiling up at his big brother, who was smiling back.

"Here we go," said Bobby, coming back in with a little green bike with stabilisers. "We'll have to wait until yer better so ya can learn to ride it."

Dean was staring at the bike in shock. He was so happy he got loads of presents, but he was also sad that he couldn't play on some of them because he was hurt. "Pwetty," he whispered, smiling again.

"I knew you'd like it. Finish your cookie, then we can open some more to see what else you got."

After he finished his cookie, Dean was able to open the rest of his presents with Sam's help. He also got a collection of children's DVDs, colouring books and crayons, pajamas, and some Ben 10 trainers.

"Okay, let's open this one," said Sam, picking up the last present.

Dean's giggled and squealed again when he saw the Batman personal CD player with the Bat symbol on it and some CDs. "Batman and... and song."

"Do you want to listen to something?" Sam asked him, taking the player out and opening one of the CD cases. "Here you go." He pressed play, and then gently placed the earphones into Dean's ears.

As the music played in his ears, a bigger smile crossed Dean's little face. "Yay," he said, nodding his head along to the song, making Sam and Bobby smile again. He asked for another cookie, so Sam gave him one more.

"Ya still haven't told him," Bobby reminded Sam.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that," said Sam, carefully removing one of the buds from Dean's ear. "Hey Gizmo. We've got one more surprise for you."

"What Sammy?" he asked around the mouthful of cookie.

"In a few weeks, when you're better, me and uncle Bobby are going to take you to an animal sanctuary where you can ride the horses and ponies and even meet Tigers, lions and some other animals."

Dean gasped, one eye going so wide, Sam was worried it was going to fall out or something. "Aminals? Go wide?"

Sam smiled again, he thought it was so cute how Dean mispronounced his words, he could listen to him talk all day. "Yeah. But we'll have to wait until you're better so you can ride them, and play with them."

"I want better," Dean pouted, sticking his bottom lip out.

"We want you to get better too, but you will be in a few weeks. I promise," said Sam, raising the hand he held the earphone in. "Can I listen?" When Dean nodded, he placed it into his own ear so he could listen to the song that was playing.

* * *

It didn't take long for Dean's injuries to make themselves known again, and he started crying and screaming in pain.

Bobby quickly got the medication out of the bag, so Sam could help him take it. Neither of the men could stand to see him in so much pain, and would do anything to take it away.

After Dean took the painkiller, Sam gently started rocking him from side to side, trying to soothe him. Instead of humming to him again, he turned the volume up slightly on the CD player, hoping the Metallica song would help.

Dean's breathing hitched and hiccuped as the combination of painkillers and Metallica helped calm him down. "S'my," he whispered sleepily, snuggling against Sam's chest, his eyes sliding shut as he relaxed.

Sam continued rocking him until he was sure he was sleeping, and took the earphones out and turned the music off. "Sweet dreams, Deanie," he whispered, kissing his forehead, before placing Mr Fuzzy Wuzzy back in his arms.

Instead of getting up and leaving him to sleep, Sam sat back against the pillows with Dean cuddled up to him. Even though his brother was finally home, and getting better, he was still scared he was going to lose him, no matter how many times he told himself Dean was okay, part of him wouldn't listen.

Bobby sat watching the brothers with a sad smile. He could tell Sam still wasn't willing to let Dean out of his sight, not after everything that happened.

"Hey Sam," he said, standing from the bed. "I'm going to go and get started on fixing the Impala, now that Gizmo's back home. Call me if he needs anything, okay?"

Sam nodded without looking away from Dean. "Okay. Don't forget Elmo."

"As if I'll ever forget Elmo," said Bobby with a smile, then he walked out of the room.

As he sat watching Dean, the days of not sleeping caught up on Sam, and he fell asleep with his hand laying on Dean's chest.

* * *

Dean woke up during Sesame street, so Sam put his new TV on for him so he could watch the rest of it before Elmo. But there was still no sign of Bobby.

Laying back against Ben Humungasaur's chest and his pillows, Dean was giggling happily as he watched Sesame street with Sam sitting next to him, and his tickle-me Elmo in his arms. "Cookie monster, Sammy. Funny."

"Speaking of cookie monsters, do you want some more cookies?"

"Yes pwease," he said, taking the cookie Sam was holding out to him. "Fank you. Where Uncy Bob-bob?"

"He's busy with the Im... er... He's busy doing something. But he'll be back in soon."

Dean nodded, and continued watching his show until it finished, and the theme to Elmo's world started playing. "EWMO! EWMO! SAMMY WHERE UNCY BOB-BOB? EWMO!" he yelled, waving his right arm frantically at the screen. "EWMO NOT WIF UNCY BOB-BOB! SAMMY!"

"Calm down. Uncle Bobby will be in soon," said Sam, ruffling the blond hair, being careful of the gash on the left side of his forehead. "Bobby never misses it. He'll be..."

Bobby came bursting into the bedroom, making Sam jump. "Sorry Gizmo. The car was being a pain in the butt," he said, sitting on the bed and lifting the little boy gently, wrapping his arms around him, so he was laying in the crook of one arm.

"YAY!" Dean cheered in delight, snuggling close to his uncles chest as the theme to Elmo's world finished and the little red puppet came onto the screen.

Sam shook his head with a fond smile. Every weekday at this time, Bobby would take a break from fixing cars to watch Elmo with Dean, no matter how busy he was, he always made time for the little boy.

"Ewmo Ewmo. Deanie woves Ewmo," said the little boy happily, watching his show, repeating the new words he learned.

Bobby chuckled and settled back onto the bed, holding the little boy to his chest as they watched Elmo together.

***The End***

**Hope you like  
**


	7. Epilogue- Pawa

**Epilogue**

**Sam & Bobby help Dean reconnect with the Impala.  
**

Three weeks after Dean came home from hospital, Sam was standing at the bedroom door, watching his little brother sleeping curled up on top of Ben who was laying on his bed, his little thumb in his mouth as he slept peacefully. His left side was still bruised, but the bruises were no longer black and purple, they were finally fading. Dean's broken arm laid beside him, carefully placed on Ben's chest so he didn't roll over and injure himself more, his new Elmo teddy and Mr Fuzzy wuzzy each laid on either side of him.

It had been Bobby's idea to keep dressing Ben Humungasaur in Sam's shirts after he had worn them, and put him in Dean's bed so he could sleep on him because for a few nights after he had come home, the poor kid kept having nightmares and woke up screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night and the only thing that would calm him down was Sam climbing into his bed and holding him. Since having the huge 6 foot teddy in his bed, dressed like his brother, Dean hadn't had a single nightmare. It was as if being able to sense Sam with him comforted and soothed him.

Bobby was walking down the hall and stopped when he saw Sam watching the little boy sleep. "Er... Sam? What are ya stalking the poor kid for?"

"I'm just... I'm so glad he's okay," he whispered, watching his brother sleeping with a smile. The little boy was adorable when he slept, and it always made Sam smile when he watched him. Since the accident, Sam watched Dean sleep for hours until he finally fell asleep himself, it was as if he was afraid Dean was going to stop breathing if he looked away long enough.

When Dean snuffled and mumbled in his sleep, his little hand gripped onto Sam's shirt, which seemed to calm him. Sam's smile dropped and was replaced by a sad look.

"What's wrong? Are ya alright?"

Sam was silent for awhile, and then turned to Bobby. "Do you think..." He shook his head and looked back over his shoulder at his little brother. "Do you think he's replaced me? He doesn't need me to help him sleep or chase away his bad dreams anymore... he's got his teddy for that."

"Don't be stupid, Sam. That boy loves ya more than anything in the world, he still comes to ya when he's sad or upset or when he just needs a hug. He needs the teddy to help him sleep because he's always dressed in yer shirts, he smells like his big brother and it comforts him because it's like yer right there holding him. The next time I hear ya talking like that, I'll be beating ya around the head with one of my books. Okay?"

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yeah," he whispered, going over to sit on the edge of Dean's bed, making sure he was properly covered, before leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Have you fixed the Impala yet?"

"Yeah. That's what I came up to tell ya. I finally fixed her up, she took a lot of damage, but she should be working okay."

"I'm going to take Dean out to see her tomorrow. He's been stuck in the house recovering since he got home, and he's not in so much pain anymore, so I might take him out into the yard to see her."

* * *

The next day, Dean was sitting on his bed, which was covered with a huge towel, playing with his rabbit, whose full name was now Casper Snowy Pie. The tiny fluffy rabbit was running and jumping around the bed, much to Dean's delight, he was giggling happily at his new friends actions.

Sam was sitting on his own bed, drinking coffee and watching the two adorable little ones playing together. He was glad they had bought him the pet he so desperately wanted, Dean loved the rabbit and would spend hours playing with him or watching him from his bed.

Dean gasped when Casper came running over to him and jumped into his lap, looking up at him, twitching his little nose. "SAMMY! SAMMY WOOK!" he yelled excitedly, gently picking his rabbit up and holding him like Sam had shown him.

"I guess he likes you."

Dean giggled again and lowered his head to gently kiss the white fluffy head. "Woves you Casper Snowy Pie. I woves snow and woves pie."

Casper wiggled out of Dean's arms, and climbed up his body until he was sitting on Dean's shoulder. The adorable little rabbit started nuzzling the freckled cheek and giving little bunny kisses, which made Dean squeal in delight.

"He kiss me. Casper woves me, Sammy," he said with the biggest grin, turning his head to kiss his friend.

"Of course he loves you. Everyone loves you," said Sam, quickly putting down his coffee to get out his phone to take a few pictures, the two of them were just the cutest little things.

The little boy was giggling uncontrollably as they took it in turns with the kisses. After a few kisses, the rabbit reached up onto his back legs and grabbed a few strands of the long blond hair, and nibbled on it, making Dean giggle again.

"Sammy, he twy eats me."

"I think he's hungry," said Sam, putting down his phone to go and get a half carrot from the small mini-fridge at the other side of the room where they kept the rabbit's food. "There we go."

Casper jumped back down into Dean's lap and took the small piece of carrot and nibbled on it hungrily. Even as he ate, Dean continued stroking him, watching him with a big smile.

After eating the carrot, the little rabbit nuzzled against Dean's stomach for a hug, which he happily gave. Casper was the perfect pet for Dean, he was small and adorable like the little boy and was just as affectionate, always wanting hugs and kisses and always ready to play.

Snuggled up in the crook of Dean's arm, Casper turned so he was laying on his back, his floppy ears drooping as he stretched and yawned. Blinking sleepily, he looked up at Dean, his little nose twitching adorably as he lay wrapped up in the little arms.

Dean giggled and leaned forward to give him another kiss. "Nighty night Casper," he whispered, watching the little ball of fluff close his eyes. It wasn't long before Casper fell asleep.

"Do you want to try and go out in the yard today?" Sam whispered, so he didn't wake the cute baby rabbit up. "Are you feeling up to it or are you still in pain?"

"It snow?"

"Yeah, it's still snowing outside, so we'll have to get you wrapped up, okay?" said Sam, getting up to grab some thick clothes and Dean's blanket to dress him in to keep him warm. "Come here you."

Sam gently and carefully picked up the sleeping rabbit, so he could put him in his home at the other side of the room. After making sure the rabbit was okay, Sam walked back over to Dean to get him dressed, still keeping his pajamas on underneath.

When the little boy was all warm and cosy, Sam stood from the bed with him in his arms, making sure the broken arm was carefully around his neck, so it didn't get stuck between them. "Come on. Let's go see if uncle Bobby is ready to go out too."

"Where uncy Bob-bob?"

"He's probably downstairs, Gizmo. I bet he'll love a big hug from his favourite little cuddly gremlin," he said fondly, making Dean giggle.

When they made it downstairs, Dean smiled when he saw Bobby sitting on the couch waiting for them. "Uncy Bob-bob," he said, holding his good arm out.

"Hey buddy. Are ya alright?" he asked, gently taking the little boy out of his big brother's arms, and holding him in his own.

"Yeah. We see snow?"

"Of course we can. Come on," said Bobby, passing Dean back over to his brother after their hug. "Let's go."

Sam nodded, and carried his brother out after the older man.

When Dean saw the snow still covering the yard, he gasped and looked around with a joyful smile on his still bruised face. This was the first time in weeks he had been outside, and he really wanted to play in the snow.

Sam looked around the yard and frowned when he couldn't see the Impala anywhere. He was about to ask Bobby where she was when the mechanic walked over to a covered lump and pulled off the tarp to reveal the newly restored Impala.

"Here she is."

Dean finally looked away from the snow, and over to his car, but instead of the joy he usually showed, his eyes went wide and he started screaming and struggling in Sam's arms. "NOOOOOO!"

"Hey hey hey. It's okay, it's your 'Pala."

"NO! PAWA HURTS ME!" he yelled, hiding his face against Sam's neck. "SCARED!"

"Shh. She's not going to hurt you, Gizmo. It's okay," soothed Sam, stroking his back.

"S-She do. Pawa make me hurts and sad. Not woves pawa no more."

Looking over at Bobby, who was walking over to them, Sam kissed Dean's blond hair and started rocking him gently to calm him. He could feel Dean's heart racing against his own, it was clear how terrified the poor little thing was.

"I've got you. I won't ever let anyone hurt you again, come on baby boy. Shh. Sammy's got you," Sam whispered, giving him another kiss. "Shh. It wasn't your 'Pala who hurt you. It was that nasty mister who crashed into her. She protected you, so you'd be safe."

Dean shook his head, tears streaming down his little freckled face as he sobbed his heart out in his big brother's arms.

"It's alright, Gizmo," soothed Bobby, running his hand gently through the long blond hair. "She was trying to protect ya like me and Sam. That's why I had to fix her, because she got hurt saving ya."

"S-Scared, uncy Bob-bob," the little boy sobbed, his breathing hitching as he cried. Several minutes later, he lifted his red, blotchy and tear-stained face away from Sam and looked over at the car, trembling in fear.

Sam, thinking that Dean was trembling from the cold, rubbed his back with one hand and took one more step toward the car so they were right in-front of her.

"NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO! SAMMY NOOOOO! PAWA MAKE ME HURTS! NOOOOO!" the terrified little boy screamed, and fought to get away from Sam.

"Oh god," whispered a tearful Sam, walking away from the car again. "Shh. I'm sorry, Deanie. What are we going to do, Bobby? He's scared to death of his own car."

Bobby smiled sadly and shook his head. "Let's get him inside and try again tomorrow."

"O-Okay," Sam whispered, before turning around to carry Dean back inside the house where it was safe and warm.

* * *

The next day, the two men were getting ready to take Dean out to see his car again. After getting him bundled up in plenty of layers, Sam lifted him up and carried him outside.

As soon as Dean was close to the car, he started panicking and screaming. He was struggling so hard, he accidentally hit Sam around the head with his cast, and dropped to the floor. Luckily, the ground was covered in thick snow, otherwise he could've been seriously injured. The terrified little boy stood up and ran back to the house as fast as the snow would let him, throwing frightened glances over his shoulder. All he cared about was getting away from the car and finding somewhere safe to hide.

"Are ya alright?"

"Yeah," said Sam, turning to run after his brother. Entering the house, and quickly looking through the living room and the kitchen, he could see there was no sign of Dean, so he ran upstairs.

When he ran into the bedroom, he quickly stripped the covers off the bed to see if he was there, but he wasn't. He was about to check in the bathroom, when there was a whimpering noise under Dean's bed, so he knelt down on his hands and knees and peered under the bed.

Laying curled up, trembling in fear with his thumb in his mouth, was Dean, his huge green eyes swimming with tears which were streaming down his cheeks as he sobbed.

Seeing someone suddenly appear at the entrance to his hiding place, Dean flinched and cried out in panic, but he relaxed when he saw it was his Sammy.

"Hey baby boy, come here. There's nothing to be scared of," said Sam in a soothing voice, reaching in to gently stroke his cheek.

"S-Scared."

"Shh. I know you are, but I promise I won't let anyone hurt you. Are you ready to come out yet? I don't know about you, but I need a huggy wuggy," he said with a smile, holding both hands out.

Dean gasped and crawled clumsily to the entrance of his hiding place. His head poked out from under the bed, and two big eyes looked trustingly up at his big brother as he held one hand out to him.

Sam smiled and scooped him up in his arms and stood up. "Are you ready?" he asked the still trembling little boy, who nodded against his shoulder.

As he was squeezed and shaken gently, Dean's fear was forgotten and was replaced by giggles and squeals of delight. He hadn't been able to have a real huggy wuggy for ages and he had missed them.

"W-Woves huggy wuggys," Dean whispered, laying his head on Sam's shoulder.

"Me too." Laying a kiss to the blond hair, Sam carried him over to sit on his bed, holding him tightly in both arms. He could still feel the little body trembling and tried to calm him down by stroking his cheek or back. "You're safe Gizmo. I won't let anyone hurt you. I love you so much."

Relaxing in his big brothers arms, snuggled up to his chest, Dean reached up and kissed Sam's neck, and whispered 'I woves you' back.

"Shh." Sam held Dean in his arms for over ten minutes, soothing and comforting him with kisses and whispered reassurances that nothing was going to hurt him.

When the little boy finally calmed down, Sam laid his cheek on top of Dean's head and looked outside where it was still snowing and he smiled. "Why don't we go out into the back yard and play in the snow?"

"W-Weally?" asked Dean, his head shooting up and looking at Sam with a happy grin on his red blotchy face.

"Really. I know you haven't been able to play in the snow with your injuries, but most of the bruising has gone now. So how about me, you and uncle Bobby go play?"

Dean nodded frantically and tried to climb down from Sam's lap which made him laugh. "Come Sammy come. Snow."

"Calm down, Deanie. We need to get a couple more layers on first, so you don't get cold."

"Awwww," Dean moaned, shifting around impatiently. He was scowling while Sam got some more clothes out and started getting him ready. By the time Sam was finished, Dean looked like a miniature version of the Michelin man.

"There we go," said Sam, making sure the Elmo hat was covering Dean's little ears, before wrapping the attached scarf around his neck and up to his chin. He looked up in surprise when he heard chuckling at the door and saw Bobby leaning against the door frame watching them.

"Sam, if ya get any more layers on him, we'll have to roll him out because he won't be able to walk."

Sam smiled and leaned forward to kiss Dean's forehead, before lowering him to the floor. "There we go. All warm and toasty. I just have to get my coat and scarf on and then we can go play."

"Kay Sammy," said the little boy, clapping in excitement.

"Come on, Gizmo." Taking the little gloved hand in his, Sam walked slowly downstairs to make sure Dean didn't fall over with all his clothes on.

"SNOOOOOOOOOW!" screamed Dean excitedly when Sam opened the back door so he could go out. He cheered and jumped around happily in the white stuff he loved so much.

"Dean, be careful."

"SNOW SAMMY! SNOOOOOOW! YAAAAAAAAAAY!" he yelled, putting his good hand in the snow and throwing it up into the air.

Sam shook his head, laughing at his happiness and walked out with Bobby to have a happy day in the snow.

* * *

It was two days before they tried to take Dean out to see his car again. Sam was reluctant to upset his brother, but Bobby reminded him of how much Dean used to love her.

"Dean without his Impala is like House without his cane, Fonzie without his leather jacket or Horatio without his sunglasses. We have to get him to reconnect with his beloved car, Sam. It's heartbreaking to see him so scared of her, we have to bring them back together."

Sam finally agreed, and decided they were going to try again that day. He finished getting Dean wrapped up, and then knelt in-front of the couch, taking his good hand in both of his own. "Hey, Deanie. Me and Bobby are going to take you to see the Impala again."

Dean gasped in horror, his eyes going wide as he started shaking his head frantically. "No Sammy. Not woves Pawa no more."

"Hey, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you, do you hear me?" he asked, stroking the little hand gently. When Dean nodded, Sam smiled and continued. "I'll be right there with you every step of the way. I know you're scared, but I won't let anyone hurt you again, because if anyone or anything wants to hurt you, they'll have to get through me first." Sam's heart broke as he watched Dean's eyes well up, the emerald green of his irises turning liquid with tears, his bottom lip quivering. "You don't ever have to be scared of anything as long as I'm here. I love you so much, and I'll protect you from anybody who even thinks of hurting my baby brother. And if I have to, I'll put my trusty Robin suit on again and fight those who dare to lay a finger on my little batman."

Dean lowered his head and scrunched his little shoulders up, giggling. "Funny Sammy," he said, making Sam grin.

"And I'll be getting my trusty shotgun out," added Bobby, joining them in the living room. "Are ya ready to go see her? She's been waiting for ya."

"Um..." Dean looked up at Sam with huge green eyes, which were swimming in tears. "S-Sammy," he whimpered, trembling again.

"Hey, if you get scared, just hold my hand. I won't let you go, I promise," Sam soothed him, stroking his cheeks gently, wiping away his tears. "Are you ready, my brave little soldier?"

The little boy looked out of the window with fear in his eyes as if he was expecting the car to be there like the villain in a horror movie. After a few minutes, he turned back to Sam. "Not weave?"

"I'll never leave you," Sam vowed, giving his hand a little squeeze. "Come on Gizmo."

Dean nodded and held his arm out to his brother, who wrapped the blanket around him and lifted him up into his arms.

Sam carried him outside again and walked over to the Impala slowly, so Dean didn't freak out again. "Are you alright?" he asked Dean, who was staring at the car with wide frightened eyes, his breathing already getting faster as he started to panic. "Shh. Sammy's got you."

When they reached the car, Dean cried out and hid his face against Sam's neck again. "Scared S-Sammy," he cried, shaking.

"Shh. I know you are, but I'm right here... So is uncle Bobby."

"It's alright Gizmo. There's nothing to be afraid of," whispered Bobby, stroking his cheek gently.

Sam rubbed his nose against Dean's and took hold of his little hand again. "Me and Bobby are here. We won't let anyone hurt you."

Dean nodded and moved his face away from Sam, and looked over at the black car. His face crumpled and his bottom lip started trembling again, but he didn't hide away. When he was sure the car wasn't going to drive over and hurt him, he asked Sam to go closer.

"There we go." Sam let Dean's hand go, and reached over to stroke the shiny roof to show Dean not to be afraid.

"Nooooo," Dean cried, trying to pull Sam's hand away from the scary car. "Pawa bite you."

"Shh. She's not going to bite me, she's waiting for her Deanie to stroke her too."

The tiny Winchester turned his frightened, tear-streaked face to Bobby, and saw he was running his hand over the hood. His breathing was shaky and he was biting his lip as he reached out with his little hand, his fingers trembling. When his fingers made contact with the roof, he gasped and snatched his hand back as if the car had burned him.

"Come on Deanie, you can do it."

Dean looked up at his big brother, and saw nothing but love shining in his eyes, no pain and no fear. He laid his head against Sam's shoulder, and reached out again. Halfway there, he stopped, and both men thought he was going to snatch his hand back again, but instead it shot forward and laid on the gleaming black roof.

Sam grinned at him, and kissed his cheek. "There you go. She missed you."

"Why hurts me?"

"Shh. She didn't hurt you. She protected you because she's really really strong and when that moron crashed into her, your 'Pala was hurt too... She was hurt saving you. If she was just a normal crappy car, you would've..." Sam shook his head, his eyes tearing up. "You would've been more hurt, but she's a Winchester, which means she's strong and tough and won't let anyone hurt you without getting hurt too. Do you know why?"

Dean shook his head, his little hand running over the shining black exterior, his fingers stroking her gently as he listened to Sam.

Sam smiled and tweaked his nose. "Because she loves you and I know that if she could drive herself, she would go and run over that idiot who hurt her little man."

"Pawa woves me?"

"More than anything. See, I told you she wouldn't hurt you, didn't I?"

Dean smiled and nodded his head. "Go sit?"

"You want to sit in the car?" asked Sam with a smile. When Dean nodded again, he opened the car door and carefully lowered himself into the driver's seat with Dean on his knee, wrapping his arms protectively around him.

When he was in the car, Dean's breathing hitched in fear, and he snuggled as close to Sam as he could. It was obvious he was still frightened, but he knew Sam wouldn't let anyone hurt him. He jumped in shock when the passenger door suddenly opened, but he relaxed again when he saw Bobby join them.

"If ya look in the backseat, I got ya a new car seat so when we go driving, yer going to be safe and sound."

Turning in Sam's arms, he raised his head to see the blue booster car seat, and started giggling in delight when he saw the Elmo neck pillow and seatbelt covers, and on the bottom was a cushion with Elmo's face on. "EWMO!" he cheered excitedly. "SAMMY EWMO! WOOK!"

Sam laughed. "I know, Deanie. It's nice, isn't it? Now when we drive, Elmo can look after you," he told him, turning the key, and reaching over to turn the radio on, making sure the sound was low.

Dean jumped again and turned back around to face the front, his eyes huge in his slightly bruised face. "Stop scares me," he said, thumping Sam in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Deanie. I just thought it would calm you down more if we listen to some Metallica." Sam kissed the healing cut on Dean's head, which he could tell was going to leave a scar, and started rocking him from side to side gently, and lowered his head so his lips were touching Dean's ear, so he could sing along to the song that was playing. Metallica and the sesame street characters singing were the only music that he loved, and always managed to make him happy again.

Dean took his big brother's hand and relaxed in his arms as he listened to Sam sing along to one of his favourites. Feeling safe, he reached out and touched the steering wheel, and then caressed the door with the fingers of his broken arm. He seemed to hold his breath as he touched each thing. "P-Pawa," he whispered in a shaky voice as his trembling fingers started stroking the leather seats.

Sam and Bobby smiled at each other and the older man winked. Sam revved the engine to see how Dean would react, hoping that he wouldn't freak out too much.

The noise made Dean flinch slightly, but that was the only reaction that he had to the revving. His wide eyes travelled around the interior of his car, taking in every detail, like he was making sure he was safe. The little boy smiled and reached out to run his hand over the dashboard, giggling when he felt the vibrations under his fingertips, and listened to the soothing rumble of the car.

"Pawa grrrrrrrrring Sammy. Dat mean she woves me."

Sam revved the engine again, and kissed Dean's cheek. "She loves you millions... And so do I."

After fifteen minutes of watching the little boy, Bobby was smiling happily. "How about we go for a drive? Ya can sit in yer new car seat to try it out. Would ya like that?"

Dean froze in fear and looked up at Sam. "B-But... but bad mister. Um... he..."

"Shh. That nasty mister won't hurt you, because if I so much as see him... I think I'll kill him. But I promise I'll sit right beside you and hold your hand the whole way."

"Deanie scared, Sammy," he whispered softly, breaking Sam's heart.

"Hey, I know you're scared, but you're also an amazing and brave little soldier. I'm so proud of you just for sitting in the car, and if you want to go for a drive, me and Elmo will protect and look after you, okay?"

"So ya don't get scared, I'll drive slowly and I know a road where we can go that should be empty because not many people drive around there. I cross my heart and cross my eyes that nothing will happen to ya," he promised, making a cross on his chest with his finger and crossing his eyes, his tongue sticking out too.

Dean covered his mouth and giggled at the funny face. "Um... Mr Fuzzy wuzzy come?"

"You'll go if Mr Fuzzy wuzzy comes with you?"

When Dean nodded, Bobby opened the passenger door, and climbed out. "One teddy coming right up," he said, and headed over to the house.

Sam opened his own door and got out to climb into the backseat. "Here we go." He carefully sat his brother in his brand new car seat, and strapped him in. "All safe and warm," he whispered, making sure he was all wrapped up in his blanket. He hoped the ride didn't scare him too much, the last time he was in a car was when they brought him back from the hospital and he had been sedated by the doctor, hopefully this time he didn't need to be.

Bobby came back and sat down in the drivers seat, but before he started driving, he reached over and gave Sam the little boy's teddy, and changed the tape to Dean's sesame street 'Sing-Along Travel Songs'. "Are we all ready?"

Taking the teddy, Sam gently placed him in the crook of Dean's broken arm, and was about to pull away when he grabbed Sam's hand in his free one and looked up at him with his huge teary eyes. "S-Sammy."

"Shh. Sammy's here," soothed Sam, squeezing the little hand gently, and wiping the tear which fell down Dean's cheek. "I'm not going anywhere and I won't let go, you hear me?"

When Dean had calmed down, Sam turned and nodded at Bobby. "We're ready." Bobby nodded back and started driving out of his yard slowly, the music filling the car as they drove.

"Oh I'm going for a ride, Gonna sit behind the wheel. Gonna drive along the road, Oh how happy I will feel. And I'm gonna toot my horn, Gonna travel near and far. I'm going for a ride..."

Dean's eyes scrunched close and his little hand gripped Sam's tightly, his breathing got faster as he struggled not to panic.

"Gizmo, look at me." Sam used his free hand, and raised the little face up to his, stroking his cheek softly. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Your 'Pala won't let anyone hurt you again... and neither will I."

The poor thing still looked frightened, but he was no longer squeezing Sam's hand. He took a deep breath and looked out of the window and smiled when he saw the snow falling past the window. "Sammy Sammy, snow. Wow. Doggy. Sammy wook, dey doggy."

"Yeah. He's cute, isn't he?"

"Doggy go woof woof," he told them with a delighted smile, his fear temporarily forgotten.

Sam was smiling too as he watched his little brother. He noticed that every time a car came near them, he tensed up and closed his eyes with a whimper, so he started stroking the back of Dean's hand gently. "Sammy's here."

The little boy calmed down when Bobby had made it to the deserted road where there were no other cars. He seemed to relax, and turned away from the window to smile at Sam.

"How are you doing? It's not so scary, is it?"

Dean shook his head, the fingers of his broken arm reaching out to touch the car door. As his fingers stroked the door, he could feel the vibrations of the car and it made him giggle again. "Wet's go dwive in Deanie-mobiwe. Wet's wide in car. Wisten go vwoom, vwoom, vwoom. We's um... go near far. Vwoom, vwoom, vwoom..." he sang, nodding along to the song.

Sam laughed in amusement, thinking it was so adorable as Dean sang along to sesame street. He shrugged and joined in. "Let's go driving in an automobile, Let's take a ride in a car. Listen to the horn go beep, beep, beep. As we travel near and far. Beep, be-beep, be-beep, Beep, beep, beep..."

"Beep, beep, beep, beep," sang Dean, clapping his hands, careful of the cast still on his left one. "YAAAAY! Beep, beep, beep..."

Bobby chuckled and shook his head as he drove his family around in the car, listening to the two of them singing together, it was actually kind of cute.

* * *

Over the next hour, the car was filled with the music of the two brothers as they continued to sing along together. Dean seemed to be okay now, and was no longer freaking out, he was giggling and singing, and every now and again, he would reach out and stroke the car door.

They were on their way home now, and Dean kept rubbing his eyes sleepily. A worried Sam looked over at him and saw that his little brother was struggling to stay awake, he kept blinking rapidly and yawning, but he continued singing and clapping happily. "...Ewmo, you dwive my car. Yeah, I be star. Ewmo, you dwive my car. Sammy, I woves you," he sang, turning towards Sam with a grin.

"Love you too, Deanie," said Sam, leaning over to kiss his cheek, making him giggle.

"Ewmo, you dwive my car. Yeah, I be star. Ewmo, you dwive my car. Uncy Bob-bob, I woves you. Beep, beep, beep, beep, yeah."

Sam was smiling fondly. Dean's version was somehow even cuter than Elmo's, and he was having so much fun, even though this was the fourth time in a row they had listened to this song.

Bobby was listening to Dean singing too, he kept looking at the little boy in the rearview mirror as he drove and the smile wouldn't leave his face. He could tell that he was tired, but he was fighting against it, and right now he was losing.

"...P-Pawa I woves you. Beep... beep... be..." The little head lolled forward, but he fought against it as hard as he could, rubbing his eyes, and scowling moodily at nothing.

Bobby turned the music down slightly, so all that could be heard was the soothing purr of the Impala as she drove them back home safely. He knew it wouldn't be long before sleep finally won, the vibration and rumble of the Impala's engine was like a lullaby to Dean, it always had been.

Dean stopped singing and was silent for several minutes, watching the snow. He yawned, and turned to Sam sleepily. "Pawa n-not hurts... Deanie wo-woves pawa," he mumbled, his eyes fluttering closed, his head lolling forward to his chest, his body going limp as he finally fell asleep.

"Aww. He's finally given up," said Sam, lifting Dean's head slightly and carefully laying it against the cushioned car seat, so he didn't hurt his neck. "The Impala still works her magic. Sweet dreams, Gizmo."

***The End***

**Hope you like**


End file.
